Junto a ti
by Elmund9
Summary: Korra debe evitar que un bebe caiga en manos equivocadas tras volver de sus vacaciones.
1. Comienzo

**Hola a todos. Aquí esta mi primer fic, ya lo había subido antes pero como no me gusto decidí rquitarlo todo y subir las versiones más actuales y mejoradas.**

 **Los primeros capítulos tienen escenas subidas de tono con ks.**

 **Supongo que es justo decir que veo el ks, al menos en este fic, como Korra sintiendose culpable por todo y queriendo remediar a Asami con su noviazgo. Supongo que este es Anti-ks y anti-asami.**

 **Lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

 _Un-Siv recuperó la conciencia después de 8000 años, finalmente tenía un cuerpo, uno que no podía sostenerse aún...aun así dentro de poco se vengaria de Raava y sus monstruosos humanos._

 _Sus ojos dorados calleron frente a la persona frente a él, debía presentarse a su contenedor antes de destruirlo. Apenas se podía mover, incluso en esta realidad que había creado, tenía que ser rápido, acabar con él._

 _El humano tenía miedo pero aun así avanzo hacia Un-Siv y el espíritu sintió terror de que sería matado. Debió pensarlo mejor, pero hubiera sido injusto no presentarse. Ni siquiera podía mantener sus ojos abiertos de la falta de fuerza. Iba a morir llorando, indefenso y solo._

 _Unas manos la sujetaron, cargando a Un-Siv con cuidado, el espíritu abrió sus ojos con el resto de su energía, el humano sonreia amablemente._

 _Un-Siv dejo que su conciencia se fuera. Estaba a salvo._

* * *

Capítulo 1: Comienzo

El mundo espiritual era como el agua: en movimiento y capaz de curar o ahogar, un lugar donde tanto la tierra como el cielo se podían convertir en uno solo en un segundo y donde cada vuelta era una aventura o una rápida mirada a la muerte.

En ese lugar tan peligroso dos mujeres entraron y se dejaron acompañar por noches de vientos azules donde intercambiaron besos, caricias, emociones y deseos. Ambas hechizadas por la libertad y el escape de sus preocupaciones alejadas en una ciudad destruida.

Una de ellas era una joven morena de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro corto, el Avatar Korra, figura poderosa, tanto en el mundo terrenal como el espiritual, la segunda era una mujer de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro ondulado largo, llamada Asami, la dueña de Industrias Futuro, sin saberlo ambas buscaban escapar de todo, especialmente el Avatar, tan cansada de un mundo que la odiaba e iba tras su vida todo el tiempo.

En el mundo espiritual Korra era increiblemente poderosa y sabía que nadie la lastimaria, pero eso era durante los cambiantes días, cuando la luz se ocultaba, cadenas de frio metal rodeaban su cuerpo y podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de los pasos del Coloso, la voz de Zaaher o el ruido inhumano de los ataques de Vaatu acercandose para llevarla de nuevo al dolor.

Cada noche la despertaba sudando y con mirada frentetica, por eso a los pocos días de su llegada Asami le preguntó cuál era el problema mientras sus manos blanco blancas abrazaron a Korra y sus labios rojos ofrecian un escape de las pesadillas. El Avatar sabía que esto era apresurado, demasiado, pero se le olvidó con las caricias más fuertes que su cuerpo necesitaba devolver y descubrió otra forma de huir aun más de sus responsabilidades en los dedos de Asami.

Fue a partir de ese momento que cada tercer día se entregaban la una a la otra sobre un catre verde. El resto del tiempo convivían con los espiritus, porque no sabían que decirse nunca y ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a señalar que algo no funcionaba, prefiriendo el placer efímero de los besos acompañados por el engañoso paisaje del mundo espiritual a la fría realidad que estaba al otro lado.

Por suerte los espíritus eran amigables, especialmente uno redondo con orejas de hojas verdes, Honnu, que las había acompañado desde el principio y servia de guía turistico, llevando a las dos humanas desde la guarida de Koh (sin entrar y a varios metros de distancia) hasta a la peligrosa niebla de las almas perdidas.

Korra miro al abismo donde cientos de almas vagaban sin descanso. No era muy diferente a la que ella conocía en el Polo Sur, aun quedaban muchos lugares por explorar pero Korra decidió que ya era momento de volver, que tenía otras obligaciones además de consolar a la ahora, por su culpa, huérfana Asami.

Esa noche no era tan distinta a las demás, los besos calientes de Asami sobre su cuello aceleraban el pecho de Korra mientras las manos blancas de su novia acariciaban su pierna izquierda lo que la llenaba de deseo ardiente cada parte de su ser. La mujer Sato encima del Avatar dictando el paso.

Korra comenzó a llevar sus dedos al costado de Asami con el plan de quitarle la camisa cuando un ruido fuerte y seco se escuchó fuera de la tienda de campaña.

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron de golpe pero solo pudo mirar el cabello negro de Asami, la cual aun la seguía besando y con su mano derecha intentaba desajustar las telas sobre los pechos de Korra.

A la distancia el ruido de voces comenzó a llamarla, ahogando la lujuria de hace unos segundos. Las palabras llegaban a sus oidos como canticos susurrados en un templo mal construido, volviendo todo un mensaje imposible de descifrar pero que el Avatar entendía era importante.

Asami seguía sin percatarse de que algo estaba mal incluso cuando Korra se había dejado de mover, importando de poco o nada la inmovilidad del Avatar en sus avances.

-¿Escuchas eso?- preguntó la morena con enfado.

La frialdad de su voz no fue registrada por Asami, la cual finalmente había consiguido desajustar la tela y ahora estaba demasiado concentrada en llevar su boca, en el cuello de Korra, hacia el pecho izquierdo de la maestra de todos los elementos.

El Avatar volvió a escuchar las voces ahora más lejanas. Desesperada el Avatar intentó apartar a la otra mujer hacia un lado, primero suavemente, pero eso solo consiguió que Asami la empujara hacia abajo con mas fuerza y llevara su mano derecho mas para arriba de la pierna de Korra.

La primera vez esto había sido suficiente para calmar a Korra, ahogar la culpa de lo que estaban haciendo y de la confusion golpeando su cabeza, pero esta vez la acción de Sato sólo la molesto, por lo que con más de fuerza de la requerida empujó a Asami fuera del catre, después se levantó sin preocuparse mucho de lo que había hecho, demasaido irritada con todo, saliendo de la tienda de campaña con paso firme.

Las voces eran hebras ligeras que envolvian al cuerpo del Avatar y la comenzaban a halar con mayor fuerza conforme se acercaba. Era como si el mismo mundo espiritual intentara comunicarse con ella,, por eso cambió la furia que sentia hace unos momentos por curiosidad del extraño coro de voces intentando llegar al misterioso tejedor con la mente abierta.

Sus pasos la llevaron a un lago que reflejaba el atardecer a pesar del oscuro cielo carente de estrellas, parado en el centro del agua una sombra humanoide delgada y alargada la esperaba, era más una sombra hecha de luz que sin embargo carecía reflejo.

No había más ruido, su propia respiración ajena a su cuerpo. Todo parecía estar congelado.

-Avatar -la voz sonaba en coro de varias voces, algunas familiares otras desconocidas- "Un-Siv" viene en camino.

Korra sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo tras la mención del nombre y su respiración se detuvo un poco. Antes de poder preguntar que significaba esto la figura comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, desilandose ante la vista de la muchacha.

-Busque al bébe...Avatar

Una vez que la voz del espíritu hiciera eco en sus oídos, el tiempo pareció volver a su lugar. El viento volvió a soplar y recorrió la espalda desnuda de Korra y a mover las tranquilas aguas del lago, que ahora reflejaba el firmamento oscuro como si nada hubiera pasado.

Korra se sentía cansada y fria, cargada de una extraña pesadez que le recordaba al tiempo en que estaba postrada en una cama mientras metal circulaba en su sangre, enveneandola mucho tiempo después de haber sido puesto en ella, por lo que se comenzó a abrazar así misma sin apartar la vista del agua.

Estaba aun contemplando el oscuro lago cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella diciendo su nombre con voz queda, al voltear pudo ver a Asami, completamente vestida, dirigirse cautelosamente a ella.

-¿Estas bien, Korra? Saliste corriendo y me preocupaste.

-Lo siento Asami. -Korra lanzo un rápido vistazo al lago- Tenemos que empacar y volver.

-¿No puede esperar?- cuestiono Asami mientras se acercaba a Korra y prosiguió con una sonrisa picara -Hasta que terminemos lo que empezamos.

Los brazos de la mujer Sato se alzaron un poco, esperando abrazar a su novia, pero el Avatar simplemente cruzó por un lado mientras negaba con la cabeza. La respuesta a lo que sea que estaba pasando se encontraba en Ciudad Republica.

-Debemos volver ya.

* * *

 _¿Por qué no estaba para el rescate en el edificio central?;Hay desabasto de agua agua ¿alguna otra vacación en mente, Avatar?; ¿Por qué nos abandono?; ¿Cuando se va a volver a ir?;¿Nos volverá a dejar? Mi hermano esta muerto; ¡El Reino Tierra esta de nuevo en caos!; ¡Es su culpa!_

Korra cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando ahogar los reclamos que la habían recibido al volver, acompañados por el olor a ruina que cubría a toda Ciudad República.

Las colchas de la cama de Asami eran suaves, a traves de la ventana solo se podían ver las montañas, de esta forma Korra no tenía que recordar la destruida ciudad que había abandonado hace tres semanas, lo que los medios no habían dudado en reclamar con vicitud.

Las palabras de Korra para protegerse eran verdades a medias, que a pesar de que habían complacido a varios sonaban huecas para ella misma, la lengua de Asami no podía evitar que sus pensamientos corrieran a la tarde, cuando después de sobrevivir a furiosos periodistas y a un grupo molesto de personas, Korra en virtud de sanadora fue llamada a un hospital destruido, lleno de heridos por los escombros de la desecha ciudad. Personas que ella debió de haber ayudado en lugar de ir a una boda o de huir hacia el mundo espiritual.

Sus manos morenas comenzaron a danzar por la espalda baja de Asami mientras su mente la llevaba a los ojos de cada persona a las que ella había curado con su agua control, algunos esperanzados, otros llenos de amargura contra ella aceptando sus manos curanderas con ojos llenos de rencor.

El Avatat trago saliva e intentó hundir esos pensamientos llevando su boca contra la de Asami, sintiendo su cuerpo quejarse por el esfuerzo al que lo había sometido durante todo el día de trabajo, de usar sus energías para curar, aliviar o ayudar a morir. Pero no podía dejar a Asami esperando. La culpa de la muerte del señor Sato y la noche pasada atravesaban su mente repetidamente.

Debia continuar, se lo debía a Asami por lo ocurrido, algo que su novia le había recordado antes de desvestirse y que Korra no pudo negar, menos tras ver un morete al costado izquierdo de Asami.

Por qué no podía fingir con la misma facilidad que en el mundo espiritual, si pudiera entonces este momento podria hacerla sentir genuinamente bien. Quizás el alivio llegaría más adelante, asi que apretó sus dientes mientras esperaba a Asami, el placer la haría olvidar, ya lo había hecho antes y lo volvería a hacer ahora.

Las dos cayeron rendidas en la cama tras terminar, ambas demasiado cansadas para platicar, algo de lo que Korra estaba secretamente feliz.

Esa noche el Avatar soño que se ahogaba en veneno manchado de sangre y en la mañana despertó con sabor metálico en sus labios y escuchando el nombre quebrado de Un-Siv a la distancia.

Así comenzaria la busqueda, con olor a sangre y sin nada más que un nombre para guiarse, pero esta vez, Korra no huiria.

* * *

 **Notas: creo que esta versión esta mejor. Pero aun así si ven algún detalle que modificar no duden en comentarlo.**

 **En otras noticias. Disfruten una Feliz Navidad (:**


	2. La busqueda

**Hola a todos. Bueno este es el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

 _Tres portales...el mundo tenía un portal más para permitir que la energía espiritual atravesara al mundo material. Un-Siv resurgiria gracias al Avatar y a una humana._

 _Raava era su enemiga, no había necesidad de agradecer. La mujer en cambio, Un-Siv debía presentarse a ella. Se mostró en los sueños de ella como una masa uniforme de energía, indispuesto a revelar su débil forma actual o futura._

 _Antes de despedirse de la humana sintió fuerzas buscandolo, para controlarlo. ¡Un-Siv no sería usado!_

 _En su situación actual mantener lucidez era imposible y controlar su energía era doloroso. Necesitaba ayuda para protegerlos a ambos. Visiones del futuro comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor mostrando una imágen desesperanzada._

 _En su último momento de conciencia la recordó a Ella, él confiaba en esa mujer_ _¿Quizás..._ _ella...los ayudaría?_

* * *

CAPITULO 2. La busqueda

La estación de policias se veía tan pulcra como siempre, funcionando dentro de la destrozada ciudad como el viejo reloj lo hacía en el cuarto de Asami, ruidosamente.

Había pasado ya un mes desde el ataque a Ciudad Republica y cuatro dias desde el regreso de Korra del mundo espiritual. Los preparativos para el juicio de Kuvira se acercaban y tenía que revisar la logística con la jefa de policias Lin Beifong. Era un problema tras otro y que la sala de espera se sintiera como una caotica jaula gris ponia a Korra los cabellos de punta.

Tras un rato de espera una mujer, con cabello castaño recogido en peinado alto, se presentó ante Korra. Los ojos de la becaria tenían una dureza a la que el Avatar se estaba acostumbrando, aun así Korra siguió a la mujer hasta la oficina de la jefa y le pidió al Avatar que esperara tras ofrecer una taza de te que Korra rechazó.

La maestra de los cuatro elementos realizó una rápida inspección al lugar. Un escritorio con una silla delante y otra atras, piso gris y paredes verde pistache. Desde la ventana de cedro de la oficina de Beifong Korra podia observar el portal amarillo hacia el mundo espiritual.

El Avatar se acercó al vidrio para apreciar la vista mejor y se sentó en la marquesina interior de la ventana, dejando que sus pensamientos la llevaran hacia lo que ella y Asami habían hecho en el otro lado, cuando habían uhido de toda preocupación como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al volver todo se había vuelto un caos, Korra cerró sus ojos fuertemente intentando olvidar sin exito el repudio de la mayoría de las personas, incluso Mako se había negado a recibirlas de vuelta. Esa misma mañana había intentado comunicarse con él desde el apartamento de Opal y Bolin. Aun podía recordar la voz molesta por el recibidor gritando que no quería saber de ellas ni de su romance. Jamás.

Korra fruncio el seño. Mako podía ser un rey del drama cuando menos se necesitaba, junto con toda la ciudad que le reclamaba por haberse ido, ella ocupaba de su ayuda para lidiar con todo el peso de la situación y en la distancia un bebé lloraba.

Korra abrió los ojos en un corredor de paderes grises, sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el llanto. Su subconsiente diciendole que tenía que ir a calmar al infante, subió las escaleras de piedra hasta llegar a una puerta de metal. Entró con un golpe a la habitación, la cual a pesar del techo derrumbado, las paredes ruidas y agua saliendo por un tubo en la pared, seguía siendo un sala de operaciones.

El bebé recien nacido, bañado de sangre, lloraba desde la mesa. En las patas del mueble había charcos rojos en los que unas inexistentes manos con piel desgarrada se movian, dirigiendose al reflejo del infante para tomarlo con sus huesudos dedos. Llevarselo para convertirlo en un monstruo.

Korra tenía que salvarlo.

Corrió hacia el pequeño, pero antes de poder llegar al niño un charco rojo se alzó del suelo y comenzó a sumergirla, ahogando la luz y solo dejando los llantos del recién nacido acompañado del sabor a metal.

-¡UN-SIV!

Korra se despertó de golpe, buscando el aire robado, sus ojos saltando de un lugar a otro sin enfocar. La tranquilidad volvió en cuanto se dio cuentas que había alguien más en la habitación, aunque para su desesperación no era un bebé.

Beifong estaba a medio metro de ella, mano derecha sobre una nariz que sangraba y Korra miro a sus manos un poco sorprendida.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Beifong inquirio sin perder un instante, directo a lo importante, aunque su nariz aun goteaba.

El Avatar dio un respiro. No había necesidad de alarmarse o mucho menos de referir al golpe que Korra había dado medio dormida a la jefa de policías.

-Tenemos que encontrar a un bebé -Korra respondió con el mismo tono cortante, indispuesta a revelar el miedo que había sentido en sus pesadillas.

-¿Qué?

-Hay un bebe en Ciudad Republica. Los espíritus lo quieren lastimar y yo lo tengo que encontrar -Korra informó, después puso su mejor cara de perrito triste y prosiguió- Necesitare su ayuda jefa Beifong.

Lin Beifong limpio su nariz con la parte trasera de la mano izquierda y miró fijamente a Korra, como midiendo su calaña, giro sus ojos verde hacia arriba y accedio con la cabeza, aunque sus labios seguían estando fruncidos. Al final se digno a hablar.

-¿Buscas un bebé?- una de sus grises cejas se alzó pero aun así continuó en un tono aleccionador-. Entonces deberias busca en los hoapitales por los registros, te daré autorización y luego me reportaras los avances.

Korra sintió como los ojos verdes de Beifong no dejaban de mirarla mientras le daba las indicaciones, llenos de desconfianza que no estaba ahí hace un mes.

-Dejando tus problemas de un lado, Avatar, hablemos ahora de los preparativos para el juicio de Kuvira. Será necesario que hables con el presidente Raiko de ese plan de llevartela en una cruzada por el Reino Tierra.

"Sus problemas", Korra tubo que ahogar su frustración porque si quería que las cosas ocurrieran de acuerdo a lo planeado debía ser cuidadosa con este tema. Después de todo pedir a una ex-dictadura para ayudar no era lo que se esperaba del Avatar.

La morena trago saliva antes de sonreír a la terca mujer frente a ella, iba a ser dificil pero Korra lograria soportar la mirada reprobante y los pequeños insultos si eso significaba más ayuda.

* * *

El resto de la semana transcurrió con Korra visitando los hospitales y clínicas en busqueda de los registros más actuales. Todos los nacidos desde la destrucción de la ciudad. El director del Hospital Central se había visto increiblemente difícil con facilitar los registros incluso cuando Korra paso cuatro mañanas consecutivas curando a personas heridas, pero con un poco de intimidación había cedido. Eso sí, escupiendo mientras decía que Korra era la culpable de la muerte de cientos de niños al permitir la destrucción de la Clinica Especializada en Quemaduras.

El mundo la odiaba por haber peleado en la ciudad, por haberse ido e incluso porque aun estaba viva. "Espero que el próximo Avatar no se vaya de vacaciones cuando se le rompa una uña" eso era justo lo que había escuchado por uno de los pasillos del Hospital de Ciudad República (HCR) al salir de la oficina del canoso director.

Korra comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria de los habladores, sintiendo como si hubiera una espada de hielo clavada en ella. Intentó tranquilizarse mientras paseaba por el área maternal del HCR, aunque aun podía sentir miradas sucias siguiendola y más de una madre abrazó a su niño más fuerte cuando Korra se acercaba, el simple hecho de esar más cerca de encontrar al bebé la motivaba a continuar.

Aun asi, esta desconfianza acompañada de desprecio se sentía peor que ser apaleada por Kuvira; Korra ni siquiera podía intentar defenderse, eran imposibles de eliminar y volvian sus pesadillas peores. Las noches se volvian sueños donde las personas aplaudian cuando Vaatu o Zaheer la encadenaban, agradeciendo a los monstruos por la oportunidad de un nuevo Avatar.

Asami intentó ayudar a Korra, pero cada una de sus alabanzas se sentía hueca al lado de la verdad de que Korra había huido.

 _Te fuiste 3 años y te perdone cariño. Ellos también lo harán por simples dos semanas._

La piel de Korra se erizaba al recordar las palabras de Asami, no era lo mismo irse porque estaba enferma a la vacación que tomo con Asami, ignorando el sufrimiento de todos menos el de ellas dos.

Tampoco le gustaba la culpa que le daba cuando Asami mencionaba la tristeza que sufrió esos tres años. Sí, Korra sabía que era egoista y sus acciones lastimaban, pero recordar esos tres años cuando sus pies seguían fallandole para levantarse en la mañana era doloroso, Asami los reclamaba todo el tiempo y Korra no sentía derecho a defenderse, porque después de todo ella debió de haberse recuperado más rápido.

Se sentía cansada de solo pensar en su debilidad y el como había fracasado a todos sin importar lo que hiciera.

En la mañana de du primera semana de volver su única verdadera motivación para salir de la cama era encontrar al bebé, soportaria el odio con tal de conseguirlo.

Se levantó con la resolución de encontrar al infante antes del miércoles, día en que se vería con Raiko para dar una proposición al presidente de Ciudad República que la alejaria de Ciudad República por aproximadamente un año. Esta vez para ayudar al mundo y no para darse placer.

* * *

Asami ayudo en la búsqueda, pero al igual que Korra, no tenia idea de como luciaria el bebé, y solo se contaba con los poderes espirituales del Avatar para reconocerlo.

Tras el quinto dia de infructuosa búsqueda, Korra se sentía derrotada, al día siguiente hablaria con Raiko de sus planes de utilizar la ayuda de Kuvira para re-estabilizar el, de nuevo, caotico Reino Tierra. Después de eso saldria en un largo viaje, lejos de la Ciudad y ya que sentia en su estomago que el misterioso Un-Siv estaba en Ciudad República renunciaba a su búsqueda.

Llacia en la cama pensando en que hacer al respecto cuando Asami comenzó a acariciar la planta de sus pies con su mano derecha.

-¿Que te ocurre cariño?

-No hemos encontrado al bebé.

-¿Cual es la prisa?-Asami acercó sus labios a la pierna de Korra.

-Uhm-Korra se arqueo un poco, cerrando los ojos- Mañana le propondre a Raiko que nos permita a Kuvira y a mi ayudar al Reino Tierra.

La boca de Asami se detuvo y cuando Korra abrió sus ojos para encontrar los verdes de Asamii bajo un seño fruncido a escasos centimetros de su cara.

-Kuvira esta loca, Korra. Destruyo la ciudad y mato a mi padre. ¡No puedes confiar en ella!

Todo lo dijo sin alejarse de la cara de Korra, por lo que el Avatar sintió el deseo de hacerse para atrás y disculparse por su idea, la respiración caliente de la mujer Sato era demasiado incomoda y sus ojos llenos de odio le recordaban a los de los demás.

-Yo. Asami necesito a Kuvira para esto-Korra dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡No lo haces!- los ojos de Asami lucian al borde del llanto y Korra sintió un nudo formarase en su garganta.

Antes de poder disculparse la mano rosa y fina de Asami tomo la cara de Korra con seducción, acercando los labios de una a la otra. Después de eso ya no hubo más palabras, únicamente gemidos y gritos.

Afuera la luna, única testigo, brillaba.

Korra, aun medio dormida recorrio la espalda blanca que dormía a su lado con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo la suavidad y el comodo calor de la otra persona, comenzó a dirigir su mano hacia el estomago del dormilón, sintiendo un bulto en el abdomen.

Todos sus musculos se petrificaron, afuera se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe, por lo que Korra alzó su cabeza y le dio la espalda a la figura, fue entonces que una voz masculina, familiar y amable, susurró una sola vez a su oído un nombre "Un-Siv"

Korra despertó mojada de sudor, a su lado Asami dormía calmadamente, el sol que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba sus sensuales facciones, sin embargo Korra apenas y reparo en lo pasional de la escena frente a ella, eso no importaba.

La revelación de que su búsqueda por un bebé había sido inútil porque aun no nacia dejo a Korra un poco agotada, sus musculos pesaban en la piel y su corazón latina lentamente en su cansado pecho. Aún así tenia obligaciones.

El Avatar se puso de pie, en ocho pasos llegó al closet y comenzó a buscar ropa para pasar desapercibida una vez que caminara a pie y no sobre Naga. Se vistio con una camisa verde y un pantalón marrón, arriba su saco azul. Salió de la habitacion con prisa, se dirigio al patio donde Naga la esperaba con su cola meseandose de un lado a otro y hocico abierto.

La perro-oso olfateo a Korra y se dio la vuelta sin saludar al Avatar, por lo que Korra saco de una de sus bolsas un aperitivo en ofrenda de paz para intercambiarlo por un viaje sobre el lomo del perro oso polar. Esto se había vuelto una rutina diaria desde que volvió del mundo espiritual y ya había comenzado a desesperar a la maestra de todos los elementos, pero no había tiempo que perder.

Cuatro cuadras antes de llegar a la alcaldía escondió a Naga en un callejón, se quitó el saco azul dejando la prenda sobre la montura de Naga. Verifico que nadie estaba cerca y comenzó el resto de trayecto a pie, apenas siendo percebida por los demás peatones a pesar de que caminaba rápido porque faltaban unos minutos para su cita, más de una vez trastabillando con el suelo roto de las calles.

Korra llegó a tiempo a la reunión con el presidente Raiko y expuso cómo era necesaria la intervención de Kuvira para la democratización del Reino Tierra, ya que sus generales eran los gobernantes de facto.

Todo fue mejor de lo que Korra esperaba. Raiko se mostró dispuesto a ayudar a Korra con su plan, la anarquía del Reino Tierra se estaba volviendo a propagar y confiaba en que ella podria pacificar la situacion con la Gran Unificadora, solamente que él seria el encargado de llevar la noticia al público, para que todo marchara bien.

Ya era casi medio día cuando terminaron de platicar y Korra aun necesitaba visitar a Kuvira para llevarle las noticias de su futuro trabajo en equipo.

* * *

La celda de Kuvira era de madera, colgaba del techo de una caverna en una montaña opuesta a la que encarcelaba a Zaheer.

El guardia, un hombre de dos metros, la dejo pasar hasta llegar a un puente de tablas y que la acercaba un metro de la jaula suspendida. Se marchó tras una reverencia a Korra, cerrando la puerta de madera con fuerza.

Kuvira dio una pequeña reverencia a Korra, la formalidad que tenían le sabía amarga a Korra, pero aun así dio las noticias de su futura colaboración. Sintiendo un calor en el pecho mientras explicaba los planes para que ambas salvaran al ex-Reino Tierra sin caer en extremos.

-¿Como sabia que iba a decir que sí, Avatar Korra?

-Porque somos iguales. -Las palabras sonaron con la misma libertad y entendimiento que la primera vez que las había dicho. Con Kuvira siempre se sentía así.

-¡No la defraudare!- los ojos verdes de Kuvira cayeron sobre los de Korra y sus cejas se alzaron con preocupación -¿No ha dormido bien, Avatar Korra?

-¿Eh? -Korra pensó en sus pesadillas, no sabia si eran peores las de Zaheer o las del infante- Digamos que hay un bebé en camino que no me deja dormir.

Lo absurdo de sus palabras y como podrían malinterpretarse golpearon a Korra con tal rapidez que no pudo contener llevar su mano a la cara para ocultar su humillación. En cuanto se percato del gesto de su mano, la dejo caer a su costado, para aparentar que nada estaba mal.

Kuvira tenia los ojos abiertos y parecia un poco petrificada. Fue en ese momento que Korra pudo apreciar un morete, en forma de mano, en el antebrazo izquierdo de Kuvira y sintió fuego en el estomago. Uno de los guardias había lastimado a la maestra metal. Korra había puesto en juego su vida por ambas y alguien había herido a Kuvira.

-"¿Te dijo?""¡Quien te hizo ese morete!"

Las palabras de ambas se cruzaron y ni siquiera hicieron eco en las paredes, dejando un fino silencio donde se podía escuchar las respiraciones de ambas. Kuvira miro hacia su brazo y luego a Korra, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior mientras la contemplaba.

-Fue un accidente- la respuesta fue tan rápida que Korra detecto la mentira sin problemas.

Antes de poder reclamar una explicación la puerta fue tocada desde afuera y un guardia más bajo que Korra entró inmediatamente, como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Korra no esperó que Kuvira dijera nada más, lanzó una mirada reprobatoria tanto a Kuvira como al guardia y salió de la caverna con pasos marcados.

Korra no permitiría que nadie hiriera a la mujer con la que más se identificaba en el mundo, llegaría al fondo de esto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuvira miró al Avatar marcharse y después observó la mancha en su brazo. Un guardia tosco la había empujado el día anterior, pero eso no debía concernerle al Avatar porque el hombre iba a vigilar a Zaaher y si algo había aprendido en su encierro es que el anarquista adoraba dar aburridos sermones que volvian locos a todos sus celadores.

Kuvira se sentó en su cama y sacó un libro de cuantos de hadas, revisando la portada roja con detenimiento mientras su mente la llevaba a un lago que reflejaba un cielo despejado mientras llovia a cantaros.

Se le habían revelado muchas cosas en ese sueño hace más de dos semanas sobre algo que la misma Kuvira había ayudado a realizar por jugar con fuerzas mayores a cualquier ser humano.

Respiró profundamente antes de sentarse en la cama a contemplar las rocas que estaban demasiado lejos de su alcance, imposibles de ser sentidas siquiera por su habilidad. Eso siempre la mortificaba, pero ahora que Korra le había recordado al bebé eran olvidadas para dar espacio a recordar sueños que eran visiones y la culpa que Kuvira tenía de ello.

Apretó sus manos con resolución, ella los protegeria incluso al costo de su propia vida.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Desea recibir la llamada?- la operadora preguntó con voz arrastrada.

Mako apretó el auricular. Justo cuando se acostaba recibía una llamada de Korra y de _Asami,_ quizas para buscar su aprobacion o reírse de él, y Mako estaba harto de eso.

Esa misma tarde un ladrón le había llamado "manco" y el maestro fuego lo había hecho pedir perdón desde el suelo, su suela sobre la espalda del sujeto y una peligrosa llama en su mano derecha. Ojos dorados inyectados de oscuridad en palabras de su compañero Ulaq.

 _Has estado distinto desde la última guardia ¿a pasado algo?_

"Algo" no comenzaba por describir toda la sarta de basura que había ocurrido. Desde ser niñero del principe Wu al momento que Jinora le adelanto la estúpida noticia de que sus dos ex estaban saliendo juntas. Una humillación tras otra, como siempre.

Mako sintió nausea ante los recuerdos y sacó un bote debajo de la cama. La mujer en la línea le preguntó si se encontraba bien agudizando un dolor de cabeza que no estaba ahí hace unos segundos, pero no podía tomar pastillas.

El detective terminó de basear su cena y bebio un vaso de agua justo para la ocasión, estaba también harto de acostumbrarse a sentirse así y solamente quería enviar todo al caño.

-¡Digales que se largen y me dejen en paz!- contestó casi tartamudeando por la ira y con garganta seca, tragando una sarta de groserias que la operadora no merecia esuchar. Después colgo el teléfono con fuerza y se volvió a recostar en la cama, aun así conciliar el sueño se volvió imposible con cada recuerdo del pasado, cada uno más perturbador que el anterior.

Como ese espíritu que lo había intentando comer dos años atras junto a un pequeño escuadrón, el capitán había perdido un brazo y se habia retirado.

El terror de ver la carne ser cercenada del cuerpo, dejando la piel rasgada como tela, habia sido avasallador porque no habia escapatoria. La sangre brotó hasta que Mako cauterizo la herida mientras los otros oficiales sujetaban al adolorido hombre. Todos habían terminado manchados de sangre. Sin embargo esa no era la más terrible parte de la experiencia.

El espíritu había sujetado a Mako el día siguiente, jugando con su pierna derecha con un tentáculo capaz de quitar extremidades mientras sujetaba a todos los demás policías de cabeza y lejos de Mako. Ninguno podía usar su elemento debido a las habilidades de la criatura y el maestro fuego contuvó el deseo de gritar cuando otro tentaculo asqueroso comenzó a ceñir su cuello y otro a jalar su brazo. Ni siquiera Amon lo habia hecho sentir tan indefenso o temer por su vida de esa manera.

Unos segundo despues el monstruo le dio la espalda a Mako y soltó a todos mientras se retiraba a una cloaca.

El joven se oculto debajo de las sabanas intentando ocultarse de un monstruo ya destruido, (habían solicitado ayuda al norte para ello). Mako había creido que la experiencia no lo había dañado, pero recordar el sonido de los dientes mientras rompian los huesos de la mano jamás había sido tan fácil.

Él no había podido hacer nada, pero Korra había destruido al espíritu más poderoso sola, sonriendo amablemente tras la victoria, con una belleza que solamente ella poseía.

Era infantil pero el maestro fuego se deseo al lado de Korra, su cabeza al lado de la de él, ambos a salvo bajo un árbol en un día otoñal hace más de cuatro años. Ese día realmente creyo que se había formado un lazo especial entre ellos dos, una promesa de un amor eterno y la idea de una vida juntos.

"Incluso una familia" Mako pensó con el corazón pesado mientras descansaba sobre su espalda, mano derecha bajo la almohada e izquierda sobre el estomago, mirada fija en el techo que se ilumininaba con los rayos del sol, finalmente cerró sus ojos "...una familia... Qué tonto fui"

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Amigos

**Hola a todos. Aquí esta el siguiente cap.**

* * *

 _Un-Siv terminó los preparativos para no ser localizados, eran temporales y el contacto directo lo delataria, h_ _abía gastado todo su poder espiritual en esto y est_ _aba olvidando su propósito de buscar un cuerpo:un efecto que debía pasar todo espíritu que encarnaba._

 _El mundo estaba conectado, enlazado por finas hebras que estaban hechas de algo más poderoso que Un-Siv, lo cuál significaba que toda clase de espíritus o peor Raava o uno de sus egoístas humanos podrían dar con él...quizás los matarian a ambos._

 _Escuchó una voz que lo cubría con cantos y finalmente Un-Siv dejo su conciencia desvanecerse, estaba a salvo en el arrullo de él sin importar que fuera un humano._

 _Lo amaba._

* * *

CAPITULO 3. Amigos.

Desde que Kuvira había atacado todo era un caos. Criminales y espíritus haciendo destrozos sin importarles nada.

Los policias de Ciudad República apenas podían con el nuevo ritmo, durmiendo a horas incompletas y gracias a un desavasto de café todos estaban de un terrible humor. Los motivos de Mako eran distintos pero el hecho de que nadie pudiera coordinarse irritaba al maestro fuego.

Cara larga, ojos dorados y piel blanca, muchos le habían dicho que se parecía una copia barata del general Iroh, pero a pesar de ello el policía se negaba a dejar de peinar su cabello negro hacía atras, le daba un aspecto menos remarcable. Ser víctima de escutrinio por varios ojos lo ponia nervioso, prefería pasar desapercibido.

Por lo menos en ese momento estaban en un lugar deshabitado.

El maestro fuego y otros dos policías habían atendido una llamada de auxilio y ahora estaban lidiando con un miembro de las triadas que tenía de rehén a un niño de 10 años dentro de un edificio abandonado.

Ulaq, un hombre de 1.80 metros y 100 kilos, estaba recargado detrás de un pilar tras haber escapado de un rayo. A los pies de Mako estaba sentado Kill quien intentaba sin exito triangular la posición del enemigo y pegarle con la técnica "Sokka", es decir lanzar un boomerang desde detrás de un muro a un enemigo, Mako pensó en exponerse y forzar al enemigo a dar su ubicación e inmediatamente desechó la idea.

Los movimientos de los tres eran torpes y más de una vez habían arruinado el plan del otro, no se expondria por la nula oportunidad de dar una apertura.

Un rayo impactó contra el pilar donde se escondia Ulaq y Mako no lo pensó ni un segundo, arrebato el boomerang de la mano de Kill, corrió hacía el área despejada, en cuanto diviso al criminal con un brazo aun extendido, el maestro fuego lanzó la herramienta con fuerza en un movimiento tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y cayo en su hombro.

Kill corrió en su ayuda mientras Ulaq se impulzaba con aire a la posición del truan.

-¡Buen tiro!- dijo Kill mientras extendía su mano para ayudar a Mako a incorporarse, después observo al maestro fuego de pies a cabeza -¡Whoa, estas más liviano!

-No lo había notado -Mako contestó irritado. Kill arrugo la nariz pero no realizó ningún comentario.

-Mako, tienes de nuevo la mirada oscura- señaló de la nada Ulaq, en su hombro cargaba al inconsiente criminal y en su otro brazo al niño, había un poco de simpatía en sus ojos cafes claros-¿Esta todo bien? Uno creeria que con el regreso de tus amigas tus ánimos mejorarian.

Mako sintió los músculos de su cara endurecerse y comenzó a caminar hacia el satomovil, los dos hombres se observaron detrás de él alzando los hombros, incapaces de entender el problema, unos segundos después siguieron a Mako al automóvil.

El camino de vuelta estaba lleno de baches y Mako no podía cerrar los ojos porque él estaba al volante. Llevaba un mes sin conciliar el sueño como era debido, la llamada de _Korra_ lo había desvelado, solo pensar en eso le amargaba el día. Había puesto su vida en riesgo por ella repetidas veces pero el Avatar jamás se preocupo por él.

Mako apretó con fuerza el volante y contuvo un grito.

La estación de noticias sonaba en la radio con un poco de interferencia que era irritante a sus oídos pero intentó enfocarse en el ruido para relajarse, estresarse estaba mal.

- _El gobernador de Tuar se niega a acatar las ordenes del principe Wu y demanda una audiencia con Kuvira la Gran Unificadora; el Polor Sur y La Nación del Fuego han hecho un nuevo trato sobre las remesas sobre el carbón; Ciudad República seis semanas tras la destrucción y siguen volviendo refugiados. El asesino del Portal ¿mito o reali.._

Ulaq movió la rueda de la radio y puso una estación de música de jazz y comenzó a cantar intentando imitar la aguda voz de la mujer que cantaba. Kill ladio su cabeza de un lado para otro y el maestro fuego contuvo el deseo de lanzar una bola de fuego, por lo menos faltaba poco para llegar al cuartel.

Al regresar a la estación de policías se dirgieron a las celdas a entregar al criminal para tomarle los datos.

Un asistente con ojos hinchados estaba tomando las fotos del sujeto cuando el teléfono de la antesala sono, Kill que estaba más cerca contestó tras recibir un gesto de aprobacion por el asistente.

-¿Jefa Beifong? Sí, soy Kill ¿Mako? Sí, esta aquí?¿Los archivos de los guardias de Kuvira? ¡Sí, me dice que sí los tiene!- Kill colgó el teléfono y miró a Mako -Pues la jefa quiere que le lleves los archivos a su oficina. Tu amiga Avatar los quiere.

Mako apretó los puños y agitó la cabeza, ellos ya no eran amigos ni nada, aunque le doliera como metal frio en el corazón esa era la verdad.

El maestro fuego suspiró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Beifong, aun estaba lejos cuando sintió hambre, por lo que decidió que el Avatar podía esperar y prefirio dirigirse a la cafetería, quizás esta vez su estomago aguantaria la comida.

En el fondo sabía que todo le repugnaria.

* * *

.

.

.

Un guardia había herido a Kuvira, sin embargo los que mantenían los registros no eran los acolitos del Templo, sino la misma jefe Beifong.

La maestra metal era miembro del Loto Blanco y había mezclado a sus hombres junto a los miembros de la orden para vigilar a los diferentes criminales que estaban bajo la custodia del Loto, una necesidad debido al alto número de refugiados que el Loto atendía en sus albergues temporales.

Korra entró en la oficina de la jefa y demando los registros con autoridad, la jefa de policias realizó un par de llamadas ante la mirada juzgadora del Avatar sin inmutarse.

-¿Kill? ¿Esta Mako contigo? ¿Tiene él los papeles de los guardias de Kuvira? Dile que el Avatar los solicita y esta esperando en mi oficina. Gracias

La maestra metal colgo el teléfono y cruzo sus brazos, devolviendo la mirada de hielo con saña a la otra mujer.

El aire estaba lleno de una fuerte tensión que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a quebrar. Korra sabía que este recelo de Beifong era por algo más que Kuvira y la lista de nombres que el Avatar había pedido.

Desde el ataque al estadio hace cuatro años entre las dos mujeres había existido un compañerismo pero tras regresar del mundo espiritual solamente había animosidad, posiblemente por la destrucción de la ciudad.

Por más de media hora ambas esperaron en un silencio sepulcral a que llegara el maestro fuego. Mako el amigo de Korra y una persona que llevaba más de un mes sin ver, él había negado sus llamadas y estaba enojado con ella. Todo eso no se registró en la cabeza de la chica incluso cuando los pasos de Mako se detuvieron fuera de la oficina.

La puerta estaba abierta, pero aun así, una mano izquierda vendada toco un par de veces con ligereza.

-Puedes pasar, Mako- Beifong dijo con autoridad sin apartar sus ojos verdes del Avatar.

Korra no había visto a su ex desde la boda de Varrick, su corazon comenzó a palpitar con furia dentro de su pecho, haciendo recorrer su sangre por todo su cuerpo en lo que era un remolino caótico de felicidad.

El Avatar sintió una sonrisa formarse en sus labios, sin embargo el sentimiento fue cambiado por preocupación cuando su cerebro registró el aspecto desalineado de su mejor amigo. Él tenía la mano izquierda vendada, testamento de lo ocurrido hace mes y medio, debajo de sus ojos dorados había ojeras y tanto su piel blanca como labios lucian secos. Su cabello castaño oscuro deslucido a pesar de estar acomodado en ese peinado similar al del general Iroh que jamás le había quedado.

-Aquí esta lo que pidió, Jefa-su voz sonaba arrastrada y pesada, casi carente de vida.

El policia entregó la carpeta café a Beifong y en cuanto la maestra metal sujeto el otro extremo, Mako solto la documentación, sin decir palabra o lanzar alguna mirada a Korra, se marchó. Su indiferencia atraveso a Korra como un cuchillo frio, por lo que tras tomar los papeles de Beifong fue en su búsqueda. Necesitaba hablar con él y dejar todo en claro.

Lo vio salir casi corriendo de las oficinas centrales, tomando hacia la izquierda, Korra apretó los papeles contra su pecho y lo siguió con paso apresurado,

Mako caminaba lejos, los pasos de ella resonando más cerca de los de él cada instante. Estaba a punto de tomar su brazo cubierto de vendajes con su mano cuando la voz de Asami se escuchó desde el lado izquierdo de ambos, llamandolos por su nombre y pidiendo que se detuvieran.

El detective se detuvo en seco frente a Korra, su espalda rigida y manos apretadas en puños, Korra se sentía decepcionada con la actitud infantil de Mako, pero sabía que ella estaba sobre reaccionando.

Asami finalmente se hizo presente y los dos voltearon a encararla. Ella se acercaba, vestida con su hermoso traje ejecutivo y con el sonido de las zapatillas finas acompañado cada uno de sus elegantes pasos.

El perfume de su novia golpeó la nariz de Korra antes de que la empresaria tomara con su suave mano la callosa de Korra, dirigiendo todo el tiempo una dulce sonrisa a Mako. Este era el momento de la confrontación y el Avatar se sentía feliz de estar acompañada.

El ex de ambas se alejó dos pasos de ambas, vista clavada en ellas, su nariz se arrugó y sus labios se apretaron en señal de asco, mirando a las dos como si le repugnaran. Una parte del Avatar esperaba que fuera a gritarles en ese momento y su cuerpo se comenzó a preparar para una confrontación física. Sujeto la mano de Asami con más fuerza y desafío al aun asqueado Mako con sus ojos azules.

El maestro fuego alzó su mano derecha pero en lugar de atacar o gritar, se tapo la boca y salió corriendo al lado contrario con ojos vidriosos.

Algo estaba mal.

La mano de Asami la seguía sujetando cuando se logro tranquilizar, por algún motivo la simple noción de correr tras él parecia una tarea demasiado pesada.

No podía soportar de nuevo su indiferencia, sus ojos apagados. La falta del resplandor que siempre había estado presente cuando la miraba. El corazón del Avatar no podría cargar de nuevo con más signos de que su mejor amigo la odiaba.

Korra dio un último vistazo al corredor por donde había huido Mako antes de voltear a ver a la mujer Sato. Arriba del hombro de esta pudo ver a Beifong, mano en la cintura y una mueca de desaprobación en su cara. Igual que Mako.

Korra apretó la mano de Asami y dirigió a ambas a la salida, sin preocuparae por las miradas de todos los policías. Ninguno sospechaba lo de ella y Asami, pero Korra aun así podía ver enfado en sus facciones (estaban cansados y deprimidos porque su Ciudad estaba destruida. No es que odiaran a Korra en realidad)

En la salida Naga jugaba con una mariposa espiritual de colores, antes de que Korra pudiera llamarla el perro-oso alzó las orejas y tras lanzar un ladrido salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión, dejando en las escaleras de la estación a las dos mujeresi. El Avatar se comenzaba a cansar de esto de tener amigos huyendo de ella.

Asami solamente lanzó una sonrisa a Korra y beso su cachete, después caminó rumbo a un satomovil rojo.

Nada como ir en carro por una ciudad destrozada llena de baches.

Naga era una traidora

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche cubría todo, pero el sueño era imposible de conciliar. Korra no podía dejar de pensar en Mako, en sus ojos dorados vacíos que no la habían mirado en la oficina de Beifong, en su cara de asco al ver a Asami. A sus palabras del día de la boda de Varrick diciendo cosas que él quizas nunca había creído. Korra abrió los ojos con espanto ante esta idea, Mako siempre estaba a su lado, él le había prometido que la seguiría. Ella no podía soportar la idea de perderlo.

Por eso, llena de nervios llamó al número de Bolin sin importarle la hora. Él las había ido a recibir junto a Opal y había carcajeado ante la revelación de la pareja.

El maestro tierra contesó la llamada, su voz entusiasmada a pesar de ser molestado a casi media noche.

-Es sobre Mako, lo vi hoy en la estación, salió corriendo, Bolin. Creí que siempre seriamos amigos -esto último lo dijo en una voz quevrada y el silencio de Bolin pareció eterno.

-¡Es Mako!¡Korra! Solamente esta en una nueva fase de joven melodramático

Korra sintió una losa de piedra levantarse de su pecho y un suspirosuspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Era bueno tener un amigo tan bueno como Bolin. Siguieron platicando hasta que Asam volvio de las oficinas.

Korra repasó la llamada antes de dormir, reconfortada por las palabras de Bolin. La maestra sujetó la mano de Asami y cerro dus ojos esperando soñar apasiblemente. Su mente tenía otros planes, como hacerla revivir el combate de Unalaq.

Korra terminó en un campo de batalla con una nieve pintada de rojo, acompañada por la voz de Zaaher susurrando a su oído que ella era innecesaria junto el frio aire del sur.

Despertó en los brazos de Asami, sudando y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, a pesar de los besos de su novia Korra se sentía indefensa y sola, alzó sus ojos por la ventana para ver la media luna, dorada y brillante, le parecía familiar, un vago recuerdo de alguien. El Avatar ya estaba de nuevo dormitando antes de descubrir de quién.

Lo último que pudo escuchar fue el llanto de un bebé en la distancia.

-¿Esta todo bien cariño?- Asami preguntó mientras peinaba su fino cabello -No me dejaste dormir esta noche tampoco.

Korra se sentía culpable por eso, pero aun así su orgullo le prohibia disculparse por una ofensa que parecía tan pequeña, o quizás era que el reclamo le parecía injusto cuando ella misma sentía su cuerpo pesado y su propia sangre le molestaba la piel. Era uno de esos días, ya lo podía sentir llegar.

Bueno, esto explicaba porque había necesitado que Bolin le dijera con su vibrante voz lo que ya sabía de Mako, el iba a volver, de eso no había dudas. Korra sonrió ante su infantil preocupación y decidió contestar a Asami.

-Sí..sólo que con lo de Mako yo he es..

-¿Qué tiene él?- Asami interrumpió con rapidez.

Ojos verdes claros juzgaron al Avatar, los labios rojos de la mayor de las dos mostraban dientes en los extremos y sus finas manos habían soltado el cabello negro y el cepillo para descansar sobre la mesa, casi rayando la madera con las uñas.

Korra esperaba celos, considerando su historia pasada, pero lo incomodo de su cuerpo la instaba a querer gritar a la otra mujer y por algún motivo quería huir hasta que pasará el peligro. Se intentó tranquilizar un poco pero la mirada de superioridad de Asami la terminó cansando.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada, Asami...es que no..

Por segunda vez la chica Sato silencio a Korra, esta vez poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Korra y obligando al Avatar a ver llorosos ojos verdes, escurriendo el rimel negro por los pomulos.

-No quiero perderte a ti también... Korra.

El Avatar sintió los labios cremosos de Asami sobre los suyos, imponiendose con fuerza. El aroma tenían un olor salado de lágrimas, por lo que Korra dio paso para lo que seguía sin titubear, ya no se sentía con derecho a defenderse.

Una parte de Korra recordó un tiempo donde ambas eran amigas que se contaban secretos (solamente había pasado dos veces, pero tener una confidente en Asami la había alegrado), ahora el Avatar se sentía añorar esos momentos donde podía hablar sin temor a causar el dolor que solamente una persona puede causar a su pareja.

Naga estaba enojada con ella, Mako la odiaba, Bolin estaba demasiado ocupado con Opal y Asami ya no era más su confidente. Quizás después de todo, en esos tres años Korra realmente había perdido a sus amigos, pero se había engañado con creer que abrazos y un juramento de lealtad significaban que todo era como antes.

Entre todas las cosas lo que más le dolia en pensar era en el maestro fuego. Mako había prometido cuidar su espalda sin importar qué, ahora él se distanciaba y ella no había querido que eso pasara nunca. ¿Pero qué podía hacer Korra?¿renunciar al amor de Asami porque a él le incomodaba?, ¿herir a una persona que tanto sacrificó por ambos?¿Es que él no la amaba ya, ni siquiera como amiga? ¿que haría ella sin él?

Korra se sintió, por primera vez desde que se habia reencontrado con Raava en el desierto , completamente sola.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Mis penas: se borro...todo el fic se borro...ah...ya se como va a terminar pero ya no tengo el borrador...ya no se si tiene sentido continuar...**

 **...**


	4. Revelación

**Puse eating M, lo usare!**

 **Así que mejor aviso: lenguaje antisonante.**

* * *

 _Ya no recordaba nada, un día lo haría. Cualquiera podría acabarlo. Aún así Un-Siv dejo que todo transcurriaera en paz, ignorando a los monstruos que lo asechaban._

* * *

CAPITULO 4. Revelación

Unos días después de la llamada a Bolin las cosas empeoraron para Korra, la mayoria del tiempo al cerrar sus ojos podía ver a Zaher abalanzarse hacia ella y cuando finalmente caminaba al mundo de los sueños terminaba atada a una cama mientras Amon o algún otro criminal reia a la distancia.

Era un infierno nocturno que la hacía desear que las visiones del bebé hubieran casi desaparecido.

La liberación de Kuvira fue concertada para el primer día del siguiente mes e inmediatamente después ambas estabilizarian el Reino Tierra en una misión que comenzaria encubierta.

La infructuosa rutina diaria para buscar al bebé seguían sin exito. Todos los días en la mañana iba junto a Asami a distintos hospitales y clínicas, ofreciendo sus servicios en la área materna, pero la llamaban para atender a algún otro herido, por lo que revisar a las futuras madres era toda una odisea que dejaba sus reservas de chi vacias. Por lo menos la opinión pública estaba mejorando bastante.

En las tardes revisaba documentos sobre la situación del Reino Tierra que en solamente dos meses parecía volver a entrar en caos. El entrenamiento antes de la cena no servia para acabar con la culpa de haberse ido de vacaciones o haber estado enferma esos tres años y permitir todo eso.

Todas las noches Asami la llevaba a la cama, serían después de todo sus ultimas semanas juntas, sin embargo su mente al final del acto (o quizás durante), la llevaban a veces hacia Mako y la quinta noche después de la llamada solo con el bebe y despertó con el nombre Un-Siv en los labios.

En el sexto día Korra simplemente quería tirar la toalla, una semana mas para salir de la ciudad y el bebé aun estaba perdido.

Podía sentir a los espíritus agitados en anticipación a lo que se avecinaba, al igual que Korra podían percibir fuertes energías moviéndose y susurrando la nueva era que cubria todo como una fina tela.

Y Mako seguía sin contestar sus llamadas, por lo que de nuevo se comunicó con Bolin antes de que Asami volviera del trabajo. Ahora las dos estaban recostadas en la cama, pero aún así Korra esperaba una llamada.

-¿Estas segura sobre Kuvira?

Korra no entendía porque Asami preguntaba si iba a evitar escuchar la respuesta con su boca, silenciandola siempre con un beso o una caricia. Ambas estaban desnudas del ombligo para arriba, la mano de su chica acariciendola sobre el pantalón. Un minuto despues el resto de la ropa había sido tirada al suelo y los pensamientos sobre el Reino Tierra, Kuvira y Mako se perdieron en un mar de placer.

El bebé en cambio apareció justo a mitad del acto, llorando en los brazos de Korra, envuelto en una prenda roja que olía a sangre. Arriba de ellos un cielo azul claro, abajo, un agua que le llegaba a las rodillas reflejaba uno nocturno con media luna.

El agua comenzó a subir poco a poco y a sus espaldas escucho tres voces hablando fuertemente en eco.

- **No debe** **dejar que el bebé caiga en manos equivocadas, Avatar. Lo puro y lo impuro; lo espiritual y lo carnal. Hombre y mujer, la separación es una ilusión Avatar...encuentre al bebé, Avata** r.

El agua estaba arriba de sus cadera cuando la voces se apagaron y Korra solo podía intentar calmar al bebe llevando lo a su pecho, protegiendo a la criatura del peligro en sus brazos. Junto a los llantos del bebe podía escuchar una voz masculina decir en voz baja "Un-Siv"

La mañana siguiente Asami solamente mostraba su espalda a Korra, negando el beso rutinario, demasiado molesta porque la maestra agua se habia dormido durante su sesión.

El Avatar comenzó a cambiarse y a lanzar miradas suplicantes a su novia, pero antes de poder buscar palabras para pedir perdón el teléfono de lado de la cama comenzó a sonar. Korra alzó el auricular, un poco aliviada por la distracción que la llamada proveia a su dificil situación.

-¡Ayuda!¡Avatar!¡Nos atacan!-una histerica mujer gritó desde al auricular.

-¿Disculpe?

-Soy de la alcaldía...Los espir..se volvieron locos. ¡Tienen al presidente!

Korra se levantó de golpe y se vistio en segundos, no se molesto en despedirse de Asami. Corrió a los establos, se montó en Naga sin ofrecer comida y la intentó dirigir a la alcaldía.

Una hora. Eso fue lo que tardo Korra en convencer a la perro-oso de seguir sus instrucciones, al final su amiga peluda se había compadecido y galopó hasta el lugar con rapidez. En la puerta una comitiva de personas la esperaban.

Una señora canosa, la mujer del teléfono si su voz era una indicación, dio una fugaz reverencia a Korra y la llevó hasta la fina puerta de la oficina de Raiko, la cual estaba trabada. Korra empujó la manija pero esta no sedio.

El Avatar sintió fuego crearse en su estomago. Estaba harta de todos y la puerta de fina madera jamás le había gustado.

Con fuerza pateo la puerta, haciendo volar astillas. Entró al recinto con manos en llama. No le importaba lo que el insulso presidente pensara, el Avatar merecia respeto de humanos, espíritus y puertas.

Raiko y a Varrick estaban sujetados por ramas espirituales en una pared, tenían el cabello despeinado pero se veían en buen estado. Un espíritu de dos metros en forma de babosa con una espada en lo que parecia ser una boca giro sus ojos redondos a la dirección de Korra.

-Avatar, un placer vernos -El espíritu habló por una segunda boca para aumentar lo extraño de la situación- ¿Dónde se encuentra el bebé? Estos humanos se han negado en compartir sus hallazgos tras vigilarla a usted- continuó con una voz grave y calmada el espíritu babosa.

-¿Vigilandome? -Korra lanzó una mirada amenazante a los dos humanos, después volvió a mirar al espíritu -¡No se de que hablas!

-¡Miente! Usted ha estado buscando, estos humanos hablaron sobre ello. Sobre como sus espias no tenian idea de porque estaba tan interesada en el area de maternidad ¡Usted sabe dónde esta! ¡El volverá! ¡Y será mío!- el espíritu creció al menos una cabeza más de altura y esgrimio contra Korra.

Sin pensar mucho Korra lanzo una fuerte patada de aire control que envío al espíritu a chocar contra la pared haciendo que del techo cayera polvo.

Korra sabía que era necesario purificar al espíritu, por lo que sus ojos comenzaron a viajar por la habitación hasta dar con una maceta de barro al lado del escritorio de Varrick.

En tres rápidos pasos llegó a la maceta, sin importarle la planta, saco tanto la tierra como el agua. No sabía si Iba a funcionar pero no tenía suficiente agua.

Con el lodo rodeo al espíritu, comenzando el ritual de purificación con movimientos suaves, sintiendo la energia de los dos elementos mezclarse en una sola para ésto, formando dos finas espirales que brillaban de color verde.

-¡No puedes detener la nueva era!¡Avatar! -la criatura gritó por sus dos bocas -¡Alkert se hará de él!

En cuanto el espíritu se transformó en motas doradas Korra dejo caer el lodo en la alfombra, después caminó con pasos marcados hacia los hombres encerrados y apretó sus manos en los cuellos de las camisas de ambos.

-Si me vuelven a intentar espiar tomare sus cabezas! -la mujer dijo con ojos azules clavados en ambos- Puedo sentir energias, si me espian lo sabre y los destruire ¿Entendido?

Ambos hombres movieron su cabeza de arriba a abajo, facciones petrificadas de terror.

Korra se retiró de la habitación sin liberarlos, antes de aalir les dio un último vistazo, llevo sus dedos a sus ojos y luego los señaló. No estaba jugando.

* * *

.

.

.

Kuvira cargaba al bebé mientras Mako bailaba con Korra y Bolin al mismo tiempo, sujetando la mano de ambos con las suyas. Era una ronda infantil de su niñez, pero era el único baile de más de tres personas que él recordaba.

Cuando terminaron de bailar su hermano fue con la maestra metal y salieron del escenario, dejando al maestro fuego y al Avatar caminar sobre un lago que reflejaba el amanecer. Los ojos brillantes de Korra lo miraban con pasión. Él acercó sus labios a los dulces de ella y ambos calleron desnudos sobre la cama, sus manos morenas en la espalda de Mako y sus brillantes ojos azules mirandolo con amor.

Antes de que algo más pasará una voz fuerte resono a la distancia.

-¡Dame al bebé!

Mako volteo al lago, infestado de monstruos. Cinco de ellos iguales al que se había comido el brazo del capitán. Su mano intentó sujetarse a la de Korra, sin embargo en lugar de una mano fina de mujer sintió una rugosa mano de solo tres dedos. Sintió sus sentidos petrificarse, no quería girar su cabeza y alrededor de él había un insensante resonar de teléfonos.

Casi por instinto sujeto el auricular y llevó a su boca el micrófono, manos temblando del terror.

-¿Mako? Hermano, ¿cómo estas?- la voz de Bolin sonaba bastante calmada.

-¿Dónde esta el bebé? ¿Esta bien?- Mako preguntó frenético, corazón palpitando de terror, sintiendo más miedo conforme pasaban los segundos y su respiracion se volvió agitada cuando no recibió respuesta- ¿DÓNDE?

-¿Bebé? ¿Estas bien hermano?

Mako parpadeo un par de veces, y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación, todo había sido un sueño...Y le acababa de preguntar a Bolin por el bebé.

Sintió deseos de que se lo tragara la tierra por la vergüenza, aunque su corazón finalmente estaba latiendo con calma. Sus ojos dorados vieron el reloj de su cabecera, comprobando que solamente había pasado una hora desde que se acosto.

-¿Hola? ¡Mako!, ¿Makito, Mak? ¡Mako, Mako, Mako!

-¡Ya! ¡Aquí estoy! ¿qué pasa?- preguntó el maestro fuego mientras masajeaba su frente.

-Hable con Korra ayer, de nuevo, esta preocupada por ti...no crees que te estas pasando con tu fase de adolescente- Mako sintió una jaqueca llegar a su cabeza y odio de nuevo los instructivos de la caja de pastillas.

-¡No! Ellas dos son las que se "pasan", ambas salieron conmigo ¿y luego entre ellas?- Mako se trago un sabor que era demasiado amargo y pesado - Una vez una de ellas me dejo en la carcel ¡y puse mi carrera en juego por ella!¿recuerdas? ¡Tú estabas ahí! Y luego la otra me ignora por tres años y yo no aplaudo a cada estupidez de ella y ¡YO soy el malo! ¡Deja de fastidiar Bolin! Tuve un día de mierda y no necesito más de ti o de ELLAs.

Colgo sin esperar respuesta, después pensó mejor y descolgo el teléfono.

Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y sentía calor y frio recorriendo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Solamente quería dormir en paz. Cerró sus ojos pero vio solamente remanentes de su pesadilla, acaricio su vientre antes de prender todas las luces del cuarto.

El lugar seguia siendo terrorifico asi que comenzó a cantar la letra de la ronda infantil porque era lo único que recordaba en ese momento. Aunque concilio el sueño no pudo dormir por más de dos horas continuas. Típico.

* * *

El día comenzó con tranquilidad en la estación, en su rutina diaria Mako se forzo a terminar el yogurt con fruta, masticando cada bocanada con resignación. No tenía hambre pero si la obligación de comer.

Todos los olores del lugar le molestaban y los sonidos eran demasiado chillones para su vista, sentía un dolor en la frente, y llevaba ya casi dos meses sin dormir por más de tres horas interrumpidas. Pero no podía tomar pastillas.

Era su culpa por pensar en Korra, Bolin, los espíritus, en _esa_ o peor aun en _eso._ Cada uno de ellos le quitaba el sueño a su forma, su estomago gruño sacando al maestro fuego de su lástima propia y él volvió a ver la cuchara como si fuera su mayor enemiga.

 _"Seguimos con el reportaje, ayer en la mañana ocurrió un ataque en la alcaldía señores, no queda claro que es lo que buscaba el espíritu pero el Avatar lo detuvo; aquí nos enlazamos a la estación de policías para hablar con la jefa Beifong al respecto"_

La radio fue apagada y Mako no supo más de la noticia.

Ulaq llego de la nada y tomó uno de los envases de yoghurt que estaban en la mesa de Mako sin pedir permiso, aplastando el pequeño bote para comer todo el contenido de un jalón.

-¡Sin pista! !Apareció hace menos del mes y mata 8 personas en dos semanas y ahora desaparece? ¡Esto no tiene sentido Mako! ¡Había un patrón! ¡Beifong cree que un espíritu se lo comió por matar cerca del nuevo portal! ¡Y los espíritus juran no haber visto nada! !Odio a los espíritus pero esas cosas no mienten! ¿Qué pasara con mi reputación?

-¿Estas bien, Ulaq?- Mako preguntó mientras llevaba una cucharada de yogurt a su boca.

-¿Qué...no recuerdas...? O sí...pediste un día inhábil y no te enteraste que me pusieron en el caso del asesino del portal, el qué comenzó a matar un poco antes de que el Avatar se fuera. ¡Te digo! De no ser porque los espíritus perjuran que ninguno de los suyos sabe nada creeria que es uno de esos! ¡Seguro fue uno de ellos! !Por qué mas estoy yo en el caso!

-¿Tomaste catsok?

-¡Sí! ¡Necesita alcohol fuerte! ¡Digo! A un cuerpo le sacaron los intestinos, vi el estomago del sujeto ¡explotado!...a otro le quebraron las costillas cuándo..

Mako sintió la comida irse a su garganta y detuvo con la mano a Ulaq, el maestro aire vio esto como una oportunidad de arrebatar un bote con agua del maestro fuego antes de dirigirse a molestar a Kill el cual sacudió la cabeza al ver el estado de embriaguez del otro.

-¡Mes y medio sin reaparecer! ¡Lo hubiera visto Kill! ¡Su cuerpo aun esta en la morgue, vamos! ¡Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y necesito que lo veas!

-¿Ver el cadaver de un misterioro caso? ¡Para eso firme! Mako, vamos a la morgue, si pasa algo allá nos buscas!

Kill era brillante y sabía varias cosas de espíritus. Tres años mayor que Makocon patillas negras largas que enmarcaban una cara redonda, casado, no maestro, sin hijos y con una increible morbosidad que había desagrado a Mako en sus primeros días.

El maestro fuego decidió ignorar a ambos y volvió a intentar comer, pero en lugar de conseguirlo las imagenes descritas por Ulaq lo marearon. Se acosto sobre el escritorio ocultando su cabeA en sus brazos. Extrañaba su lugar cerca de la oficina de Beifong pero el departamento de "Crímenes Espíritu-Humanos" no estaba tan mal, podía tomarse una siesta y comer sin ser molestado.

Antes de conciliar el sueño otro de los oficiales volvió a prender la radio y a cambiar las estaciones

 _"El Avatar sigue visitando hospitales. Ayer ayudó a traer a un bebé al mundo y salvo a la madre de morir, creo que eso muestra que ya toma sus responsabilidades en serio"_

Mako miró con curiosidad la radio, no quería recordar a Korra

 _¿EL BEBÉ?_

El maestro fuego recordó su sueño y sintió un familiar escalofrío recorrer su espalda y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, era imposible. Si Mako mantenía el secreto no había forma de ser descubierto, y sí lo era él podía defenderlos.

La señal de la radio siguió con una entrevista a Korra y Mako la escuchó como si su vida dependiera de ello, la odiaba, detestaba que siempre que se sintiera débil él tuviera la necesidad de invocar su recuerdo, como lo ignoraba y se marchaba sin decir nada nunca, su egoismo, su inseisibildad, y sobre todo que a pesar de todo la seguía amando.

Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dos días despues del incidente en la alcaldia, con Asami de mejor humor, Korra y ella fueron a dejar los registros de los guardias de Kuvira a la estación. La chica Sato había sacado copias para evitar retener los documentos oficiales, así que ya no los necesitaba.

Beifong las recibió en su oficina. Tras verlas entrar juntas su mirada se lleno de dureza, sin embargo detuvo a una asistente que pasaba cerca de la puerta.

-¡On Ji! ¡Dile a Mako que venga a recoger los documentos!

-¡Sí jefa!

Korra tomó fuertemente la mano de Asami al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, Beifong alzo una ceja y una de las comisuras de su labio se hundido, en respuesta Asami le lanzó una mirada sucia.

-¿Cómo va la búsqueda del bebé, Avatar?- Beifong preguntó de la nada con voz dura - Hable con Raiko y no me gusta cómo suena esto.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder dos golpes sonaron sobre la puerta y seguidamente Mako entró.

Llevaba un saco marrón largo sobre su traje de policía, su cabello negro estaba más largo que la utlima vez, sus patillas desmarcadas, su cara seguía pálida pero tenía ojeras menos pronunciadas, por lo que parecia mas saludable que la última vez que se habían visto.

Su nariz volvió a arrugarse al percatarse de ella y Asami, pero esta vez se digno a saludarlas con un "Buenos días, damas" y sin mas tomo los papeles de la mano de Beifong, manteniendo una distancia de metro y medio de las dos jóvenes.

Esa frialdad resecó la boca de Korra y una parte de ella quería tomar la cara de su ex en sus manos y forzarlo a ver sus ojos azules, a hablar con ella. A seguir siendo amigos.

-No hemos tenido éxito en encontrar al bebé- Asami prosiguió como si Mako no hubiera entrado, congrasiandolo con la misma indiferencia.

Los ojos dorados de Mako saltaron por un instante a los azules de Korra, grandes, asustados, pidiendo ayuda. El maestro fuego soltó los documentos de golpe sobre el escritorio de Beifong y salió corriendo de la oficina.

La jefa de policias se veía sorprendida, Asami, con brazos cruzados, ofendida, pero Korra no quería platicar con ellas de lo sucedido, demasiado enfocada en la espalda del maestro fuego..

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡Ve a la mansión Asami!- Korra no esperó respuesta y fue corriendo hacia Mako.

Si se percato del rostro traicionado de Asami lo ignoró, lo unico que importaba era alcanzar a Mako, que a pesar de su apariencia seguía siendo tan rápido como hace tres años.

Lo persiguio medio edificio hasta llegar a un pasillo solmente había una puerta etiquetada con "Regaderas, solo personal autorizado" y se quedó contemplando las letras blancas por unos segundos.

El sonido del agua fue suficiente motivación para entrar.

Había seis cubiculos con regadera y tres baños enfrente de ellos. En medio una banca de metal y a las patas del mueble unos zapatos y un largo saco marrón.

La puerta de la regadera al final estaba ligeramente emparejada y el sonido del agua cayendo sobre el suelo acompañó cada paso de Korra mientras se dirigia a ella.

El Avatar empujó la puerta hacia fuera y entró a la regadera, Mako estaba sentado en el suelo, su espalda pegada a la pared, a sus pies, que aun tenían puestos calcetines blancos, su camisa de resaque y su pantalon, con rastros de vomito sobre ellos, dando en su conjunto una apariencia miserable.

Sus ojos nublados voletaron a mirarla y Korra avanzó cautelosamente, cerro la puerta tras ella y con cuidado se sentó al lado derecho de Mako, bajo las gotas frías de agua. Él no se alejo.

Tentativamente puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de Mako para calmarlo, matando su instinto de abrazarlo.

 _El bebé lloraba en medio de un lago que reflejaba la luz del amanecer, al lado derecho brillaba la luna y al izquierdo el sol, ambos uniendose en la persona del medio que sostenía a la criatura en los brazos._

 _"Dia-Noche; puro-impuro; hombre-mujer: todo es una ilusión" las voces de los espíritus resonaban alrededor._

 _Los ojos dorados de la persona se posaron en ella y su voz masculina, tan familiar sono en ambos mundos al mismo tiempo_.

-Un-Siv.

Los labios de Mako susurraron en voz baja y Korra se encontró de vuelta en la regadera, ella llevo su mano y vista a la panza de Mako buscando lo que ya sabía.

No supo si fuerons sus habilidades en agua-control o espirituales que le dieron una lectura sobre la pequeña energia que crecia dentro de Mako.

Intentó buscar en la cara de Mako una explicación pero en lugar de ver ojos dorados sintió la cabeza del maestro fuego caer sobre su hombro, parpados cerraso y respiración profunda, Korra apretó el hombro izquierdo de Mako y tuvo que tragarse un grito de angustia ante la situación.

* * *

 **Anon, muchas gracias por leer y comentar (aunque supongo que aquí se rompe el realismo)**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Mis penas: Miro el lugar en dónde estaba el borrador y hay un vacio doloroso**


	5. Espera I

**Hola. Se agradecen comentarios, críticas y correcciones.**

* * *

 _Un lago que reflejaba un atardecer rojo cuándo el cielo era gris y triste, en medio había una criatura dos veces más grande que Mako en forma humanoide que apenas podía con el peso de su propia forma, había una promesa de muerte que rondaba a pesar de que ninguna palabra había sido dicha._

 _Lo supo en ese instante, un bebé estaba creciendo dentro de él. Su bebé y ahora se presentaba amenazante yante Mako porqué tenía miedo. El maestro fuego corrió, sin importarle mojarse en las aguas rojas, no parando hasta poder sujetar a su niño en brazos y llevarlo a su pecho, no sabía a que le tenía miedo su pequeño, pero Mako lo protegeria._

* * *

CAPITULO 5: LA ESPERA

La cabeza del maestro fuego pesaba sobre el hombro de Korra.

Ojos azules viajaron a las facciones cansadas, a los parpados cerrados y a la respiración tranquila, como si solamente estuviera durmiendo, sin importar que estuvieran debajo de una regadera abierta. Korra dio un pequeño suspiro antes de girar la llave sin levantarse del suelo, el metal frio irritando a sus dedos.

El Avatar necesitó unos segundos para recomponerse. Sujeto las piernas de Mako con el brazo derecho y con el otro su espalda. Korra arrugo la nariz al darse cuenta que él pesaba casi lo mismo que hace tres años a pesar de haber crecido unos centimetros, quizás menos.

La mujer se dirigió a la banca, acomodando a Mako sobre el mueble con tanta delicadeza como podía, notando como la ropa mojada se pegaba a la piel marcando los músculos, sin embargo la mente de la maestra agua tenía solamente una misión. Ella comenzó a mover sus manos por encima de la tela, extrayendo el agua con cada movimiento de sus muñecas, mientras su mente la golpeaba con preguntas.

Qué debía hacer y cómo había ocurrido todo eran las más fuertes. Sin importar por dónde lo viera la situación no tenía sentido, había encontrado a Un-Siv, creciendo dentro de Mako. Cómo era eso posible. Mordió la comisura de su labio y continuó quitando el agua.

Despues de terminar de secar la ropa que Mako tenía puesta se dirigió a las demás prendas quitando el vomito y secando el agua, a pesar de que realizó todo esto con un exterior calmado y casi mecanicamente cada segundo que pasaba se volvia más dificil ahogar las preguntas.

El Avatar miró las ropas secas, después al durmiente y ahogo una llama de fuego en su garganta. Comenzó sentando a Mako para ponerle la camisa y este abrió ligeramente los ojos pero no despertó completamente, aun así ayudó a vestirse así mismo en su estado somnoliento, ojos cerrados y movimientos lentos, pero Korra no se atrevió a despertarlo completamente, el hecho de estar vistiendo a su ex en las regaderas era demasiado bochornoso si pensaba en ello.

Una vez vestido, el Avatara se hechó al joven en la espalda sin que el maestro fuego hiciera algo más que soltar un suspiro. Korra abrió la puerta del lugar, saco solamente su cabeza y tras mirar que no había nadie en el pasillo comenzó a caminar hacia una enorme ventana por dónde estaba la escalera de emergencias. Se sentia indispuesta a que los vieran a ambos en esa situación, prefería enfrentarse a sonar la alarma al abrir la ventana.

Llegó al lugar, destrabo el seguro de madera, después empujó el vidrio hacía afuera dejando el aire caliente del medio día entrar. El Avatar cerró brevemente sus ojos, ciño más fuerte las piernas de Mako para huir con velocidad, sin embargo la alarma no sono y la joven agradeció a la posible malfuncion en el sistema de cableado o a los espíritus que finalmente parecian estar de su lado.

La escalera vertical de emergencias terminaba a un metro del suelo, en una calle que ya no podía ser transitada debido a los escombros, pero eso no sería un problema para Naga. Korra llevó dos de sus dedos a sus labios y lanzó un chiflido.

Naga llegó incluso antes de que Korra tocara el suelo, cola moviendose de un lado a otro y lengua afuera, sin embargo su apariencia juguetona le recordó al Avatar todos los problemas que tenía por controlar a la perro-oso. Korra sintió calor en la cara ante la idea de que Maga podria jugar de nuevo una de sus bromas y forzar a Korra a caminar con su ex novio en la espalda hasta llegar a una calle transitada para pedir un taxi. O llamar a Asami para que los recogiera.

El perro-oso se acercó a Korra, despues olfateó a Mako y empujó suavemente la pierna de él sin obtener nada más que un gruñido del maestro fuego. Naga se acomodo frente a Korra y permitió que los dos se acomodaran en su lomo. Por fin se estaba comportando y la mujer sintió que de nuevo eran amigas.

Korra puso al medio dormido Mako enfrente de ella, para sujetarlo durante el trayecto con sus brazos. Ahora que estaba más calmada se dio cuenta que no sabía a dónde llevarlo. La mansión de Asami y la Isla del Templo tenían demasiados ojos curiosos y a pesar de tener el número de teléfono solamente sabía que el departamento de Bolin estaba cerca a la bahía.

El aroma salado de Mako llegó a su nariz y el Avatar se sintió más segura. Tomo el pecho del maestro fuego con fuerza, acercando más su cuerpo a ella. Tras serciorarse que estaba a salvo de caerse, dirigió a Naga rumbo al nuevo lugar del maestro fuego, la dirección memorizada desde que él le había enviado una carta nueve meses antes. La última que él envió y que Korra tenía guardada en su almohada en el Polo Sur.

El camino a la nueva casa de Mako estaba destruido, pero Naga brincó cada obstáculo con maestría, forzando a Korra a pegar más al durmiente contra su pecho. Llegaron sin problemas al lugar: una pequeña casa rojo ladrillo con un patio verdes, las casas de alrededor tenían ventanas tapadas con madera y Korra pudo notar como su amigo era la única persona viviendo actualmente en la manzana.

Se bajó de Naga, acomodando a Mako de nuevo en su espalda y caminó hacia la puerta de madera. El Avatar dirigió su mano a la cerradura sintiendo el metal del mecanismo, era complicado de moldear pero no imposible. Lo pensó mejor y buscó en los bolsillos de su amigo torpemente hasta encontrar la llave.

El encendedor estaba junto a la puerta de entrada, un solo foco iluminaba una sala que conectaba a una cosina y a la izquierda una puerta blanca. El librero, la mesa y unas pinturas en la pared tenian encima una capa de polvo, en el suelo había ropa tirada, seña de que algo estaba mal con Mako, incluso para los que no supieran sobre el bebé.

El baño se encontraba dentro de la recamara del maestro fuego, tenía una bañera; justo lo que el Avatar necesitaba. Abrió la llave, coloco el tapón y dejo corre el agua. Había dejado a Mako acostado en su cama, donde el maestro se había hecho un ovillo. Korra quería jalar su propio cabello para asegurarse de que ella no era la que estaba dormida. Mako debía estar medio conciente, jugando con ella, era imposible que hubiera estado inconsiente durante tanto tiempo y pese al movimiento.

Korra no se atrevio a levantarlo aún, pero tenía que llevar a cabo un pequeño examen médico, y la ropa tenía que irse.

Comenzó por quitarle los zapatos, después se dirigió a los calcetines. Antes de remover el segundo calcetín el el maestro fuego abrió los ojos y se alejo de Korra torpemente.

-¿Que...qué estas haciendo?-su voz sonaba adormecida, pero había un tinte de terror en ellas.

-Te dormiste de repente. Necesito revisarte. Voy a usar agua control para ver si estas bien -Korra explicó con un tono de voz amable, manteniendo su vista en los bellos ojos de Mako.

Cualquier lucha que esperaba de él no comenzó, Mako simplemente accedio con la cabeza y ayudo a desabrochar su camisa antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y caer rendido de nuevo a la cama.

Korra quería molestarse con él por volver a dormir en esa situación pero tras mirar su cara pálida y agotada, la ira fue desplazada por un deseo firme de ayudarlo.

Terminó de quitarle el pantalón y de esa forma Mako estaba devuelta en ropa interior. Korra sintió su cara ponerse roja al ver a la persona medio desnuda frente a ella, jamás había podido apreciar el cuerpo de Mako con menos que un traje de baño. La droga de Zaaher le había robado también la oportunidad hace tres años.

Su mente de curandera tomó control con rapidez, esta vez para hacerse cargo de todo. Era un paciente que ya estaba listo para su sesión.

El Avatar levanto a Mako en sus brazos, no era realmente necesario despertarlo, si su chi estaba calmado la revisión sería más sencilla, eso era lo único positivo del mal estado de su amigo.

Lo llevó a la bañera que ya estaba medio llena y acostó al joven sobre el agua tibia con cuidado, ante el contacto con el liquido los ojos de Mako se abrieron y miraron fijamente a los del Avatar. No salió ningun sonido de sus labios, aunque se apretaron un poco y la mano blanca de él se ciño en el hombro de Korra.

Estaba más despierto pero el cansancio lo dominaba de vez en cuándo, sus ojos apenas se podían mantener abiertos.

Mako se dejo cubrir por el agua y solo aparto su vista de Korra cuando recosto su cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos y sus dos manos sobre su ombligo.

Korra comenzó a utilizar su agua control para hacer una lectura interna del cuerpo del maestro fuego. Sus chakras estaban ligeramente bloqueados, de tal forma que si hacia fuego control se lastimaria, algo bastante común y que Korra sabía como atender en su propio cuerpo desde los 13 años.

Cerró los ojos, aparto las manos del maestro fuego y se concentró en el vientre de Mako, donde había un órgano desconocido en el que crecia el feto, dos meses máximo, había algo en la forma que el misterioso órgano se conectaba a los demás que parecía casi natural, sin embargo pudo sentir las partículas espirituales que lo formaban, no eran oscuras ni de luz, simplente eran.

El Avatar se forzó a mover sus manos y se concentró en despejar sus canales de chi debido al estrés, meneando el agua suavemente de un lado a otro, sintiendo como los ojos de Mako la miraban sin parpadear.

-¿Cómo pasó? -Korra se sorprendió de su propia falta de tacto pero ya era demasiado tarde para retirar la pregunta.

-¡Tú eres el Avatar! ¿!Por qué no me dices tú!?- la respuesta de Mako fue acompañada con un pataleo y brazos cruzados, haciendo salpicar el agua y mojando un poco la camisa de Korra.

La mujer dio un largo suspiro y continuó con su trabajo, meciendo la brillante agua de un lado a otro. Mako se rehuso a descruzar sus brazos o a mirar a Korra en el resto de la sesión. En cuanto Korra le dijo "listo' el se levantó de la bañera y sin decir palabra, empapado aun, cerró la puerta del baño con un portazo.

Korra destapo la bañera, después se sentó en la tapadera de la taza y miro durante un buen tiempo el techo blanco del baño aconpañada por el sonido del agua escapando por el drenaje. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas en el feto, Un-Siv, y la locura de que Mako, un hombre, estuviera embarazado.

Cuando por la ventanilla del baño los rayos de la tarde le golpearon la cara volvió en si finalmente, escapando del remolino de dudas.

Abrió la puerta del baño y salió al cuarto sintiendo sus músculos cansados quejarse en cada uno de sus pasos. Sobre la cama, iluminado suavemente por la luz del ocaso, Mako dormía, tenia puesto un bóxer azul y una camisa interior gris flojos dejando la mayoría de su blanca piel expuesta para que cualquiera la viera.

Korra se sintió atraida hacia la escena y avanzó hasta llegar a la cama, mirando los parpados cerrados de Mako, sus largas pestañas y sus finos labios ligeramente abiertos.

Se acostó atras de él y sintió como la conciencia se iba yendo con cada respiración de él.

* * *

Korra se empezó a despertar con los primeros rayos del sol, disfrutando la calma de una noche bien dormida, se acercó más a la persona frente a ella, sobre las que tenía la pierna y brazo izquierdos encima. Quería permanecer así por siempre.

Entrabrió los ojos y pudo ver por encima de la cabellera negra en un despertador que apenas eran las seis. Su mente decidió finalmente recordar que ella ya tenía una novia y Mako era su amigo.

La mujer abrió sus ojos y sintió su respiracion atorarse en su garganta.. Esto no podía estar bien. No quería dar falsas ilusiones a Mako o lastimar a Asami.

Se separó cuidando no despertar al otro joven, cara roja debido a la intimidad de la situación, qué pensaria Asami si se enterara, qué diría Korra en su defensa, ¿que solo estaba vigilando al bebé?, no ayudaba que la fragancia del maestro fuego la tentaba a besar el cuello blanco y despertar al otro con caricias.

El Avatar se puso de pie con silencio y salió fuera de la habitación donde podría pensar las cosas con más calma y sin el olor de Mako en su nariz nublando su mente.

En lugar de estar pensando en lo tentador de su ex, Korra Tenía que informar a Beifong de que ya había encontrado al bebé y mucho más importante a Asami.

Cerró los ojos como si estos pudieran ocultar la verdad de que había fuerzas a demás de ella buscando al bebe, que estaba dentro de Mako, creciendo en él, poniendo a su amigo en quien sabe que riesgos.

Y dentro de una semana ella se tenía que marchar con Kuvira a calmar la situación, Mako no podía quedarse sólo.

Se dirigió a la cocina con un agudo dolor en la frente, abrió la llave del fregadero y tras un pequeño sorbo de agua con las manos enjuago su cara, intentado dar sentido a la nueva situación de riesgo que se enfrentaba, tenía la certeza de que el espíritu de la alcaldía era un aviso de los que estaban por venir.

Mientras cerraba la llave escuchó unos pasos sigilosos y el calor de una pequeña llama atras de ella.

-¿Korra?

Ella volteo a mirar a Mako, descalzo y brazos en los costados a pesar de el pequeño olor a humo, por haber sostenido fuego hace unos segundos. Se veía más saludable que el día anterior aunque sus ojos estaban hinchados.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -preguntó él casi en susurró, como si temiera el sonido de su propia voz.

Korra dio un largo respiro y pensó en sus posibilidades. Mako no podía sacar conclusiones equivocadas y tenia que convencerlo del peligro de estar sólo.

-Mako, hace poco un espíritu atacó la alcaldía.

-Sí, lo se - él tocó con cuidado la parte baja de su estomago y desvío la mirada al suelo-.-Creo que los espíritus quieren a mi bebé, ¿verdad?

El sí murió en los labios de Korra justo cuando los ojos amber de él volvieron a buscar su cara, la noción de que niño era de Mako la golpeó finalmente en su totalidad dejandola sin aire, no tenía sentido, era un hombre. Y su "bebé" era un espíritu. No tenía puñetero sentido.

-¿Es por eso que te quedaste?- el maestro fuego sonaba indignado - ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz?

¿Es que acaso no entendía lo grave de la situación? No era momento para hacer un berrinche porque ella no lo había elegido a él, ésto no era sobre él y Asami. Era sobre su vida, estaba en riesgo.

-¡Esto es peligroso Mako! No te puedes quedar sólo! Ven conmigo -pidió casi en súplica mientras avanzaba hacía él.

-¡No!

-¡Te llevare incluso a la fuerza!

Antes de que Mako pudiera decir más Korra se avalanzo hacia él y lo cargo sobre su hombro, esperó un poco más de pelea de él, pero su amigo pareció desistir en cuanto Korra había tomado sus piernas. Lo llevaría a un lugar dónde podría estar a salvo. El Avatar Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y se dispuso a salir.

-¿Por qué siempre todos me ignoran?

La voz quebrada de Mako llegó a los oídos de Korra y la mujer sintió un aire frio recorrer todo su cuerpo, comenzado del corazón hasta la punta de sus pies y ya no pudo avanzar un paso más.

Se agacho un poco para dejar a Mako bajarse, este exalo en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, apreto sus ojos con fuerza, manos en puños y labios mordiendose, intentando contener todas sus emociones en una profunda respiración.

Él caminó rápidamente hacia su cuarto tras decir que no quería ver a Asami. Infantil.

Korra salió al patio llena de enojo por la actitud de Mako, pero después pensó en sus propias acciones contra él, desde las cartas no respondidas a los segundos anteriores, la familiar sensación de la culpa apretando su pecho. Naga fue a consolarla, el Avatar colocó su cabeza sobre el pelaje de su fiel amiga y pensó en qué es lo que debía hacer.

Forzar a Mako a ir con ella a la mansión de Asami había sido su única opción para poder vigilar a al maestro fuego sin problemas, pero tras ver la reacción de Mako se sentía insegura de volver a hablar de esa idea. ¿Quizá mudarse en la semana que quedaba con Tenzin y que Jinora protegiera al bebé?

Escuchó los familiares pasos de su amigo en la puerta y alzó su cabeza, alejandose del abrigo de Nata. Mako asomo medio cuerpo hacia el patio, estaba vestido con su uniforme y el cabello peinado hacia atras, sus finos rasgos sumidos en un gesto de asco.

-Asami te busca en el teléfono.

A ella no le gusto la forma en la que Mako arrugo la nariz al decir el nombre de su novia, sin embargo no queria pelear, por lo que mordio el labio inferior para evitar gritarle y le paso por un lado sin decir nada.

La mano izquierda de Mako la detuvo en cuanto cruzó, el vendaje apenas se registró en la mente de Korra, lo más importante era la firmeza de su mirada.

-No puedes decirle a nadie, Korra. Y menos a Esa. -Mako susurró en su oído, cada palabra dicha con voz rasposa.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No le oculto nada a Asami! -la actitud de Mako la estaba cansando -¡Por cosas como esta rompimos!

La mano de Mako la soltó y sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente, todos sus músculos tensos y respiración agitada.

-¡Como quieras!- gritó mientras brincaba para afuera -¡Tengo trabajo que hacer!

Naga se acercó al maestro fuego y lambio tentativamente el dorso de su mano derecha, el muchacho giró bruscamente hacia Naga pero al verla abrazo con fuerza el cuello del animal mientras intentaba agarrar aire y no caer bajo su propio peso.

Korra no pudo evitar sentirse mal: era la segunda vez en menos de una hora que conseguia llevar a Mako al borde de las lagrimas, aunque no lo dijera ella podía saber de su miedo ante la situación, había estado lidiando con algo que no tenía sentido. Ella conocía un terror similar y lo último que quería era que uno de sus amigos lo sufriera.

-Esta bien -Korra acomodo un mechon de su cabello tras su oreja sin apartar su vista de Mako -No le diré nada a nadie. vete en Naga.

Mako no dijo ni una palabra más, pero sus ojos se iluminaron como el sol, radiantes de una energía que Korra desconocia. Sus labios estaban alzados aún cuando se monto en Naga y se retiró. La maestra de todos los elementos los vio marcharse y no fue sino hasta que los perdió de vista que recordó que Asami la esperaba en el teléfono.

* * *

.

.

.

Mako llegó a la estación sobre Naga, a plena vista de todos. Se sentía victorioso por esto y quería brincar de alegría. En parte porqué había una persona confiable que sabía del bebé, por otra que esa persona era Korra.

-¡Buenos días, Mako! ¡Luces de buen humor! -Kill saludó desde su escritorio bajando el periodico que sostenía- La jefa llamó hace 20 minutos para pedir los detalles del caso del secuestro del niño. Ya sabes que al final no fue un espíritu pero como nos hicimos cargo quiere que lo documentemos.

-Lo tendré listo en dos horas -Mako se sentó y sacó una galleta integral de su cajón y comenzó a escribir el formulario -¡Estoy en ello!

-¿Tienes otra?- Ulaq se puso encima del hombro de Mako, asustando al maestro fuego un poco con su apariencia de muerto viviente y su olor a alcohol irrito la nariz del detective, casi quitandole su deseo de comer -¡Dos meses sin pista! ¡Estoy harto de ésto! ¡No tiene sentido!

-¡El cacsok no es café Ulaq! -Kill gritó desde su escritorio -¡Si tanto quieres calmarte hoy vamos al bar Sokfantisc, ya esta abierto ¿vienes Mako?-Kill preguntó mientras llevaba a Ulaq a su lugar.

-No...tengo...planes -Mako contestó mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-Pues ten cuidado de ir solo. Los espíritus están desquiciados, algo sobre un bebé y el Avatar-Kill comentó sin mirar al maestro fuego, demasiado enfocado en sentar a Ulaq- Todos los espirtus están locos, algo similar paso cuando el Avatar se estaba muriendo...pero ella luce más buena hoy.

El muchacho tapo su cara con su mano derecha para ocultarse de la mirada pícara que lanzó Kill con su último comentario, era mejor no recordar que él había salido con Korra hace más de tres años. El recuerdo lo llenó de tristeza, por lo que tiro la barra casi entera al bote de basura mientras Ulaq comenzaba a gritar algo sobre las mujeres de Ba Sing Se desentonado.

Mako llevó el reporte una hora después a las oficinas de Bei Fong, la cuál estaba realizando una llamada por el teléfono.

El superior inmediato del maestro fuego, Altker había enviado al resto a investigar el puente y la amenaza de un espíritu peligroso, dejando a Mako junto al embriagado Ulaq cómo el encargado de las oficinas, por lo que el joven se las dejó a la recepcionista para regresar rápido a su puesto.

-¡Yo quería ir al campo! En cambio mis talentos perecen dentro de estas cuatro paredes, celadoras acerrimas que como verdugos cortan mis alas -Mako volvió para ser recibido por el lado poético de Ulaq y se preguntó por un breve momento si no lo habían elegido a él para quedarse por su experiencia de niñero.

Solo pensar en Wu le quito el apetito, así que se sentó en la silla y escondido su cara en sus brazos, el día apenas comenzaba.

* * *

.

.

Kuvira miraba al Avatar pasear de un lado a otro del puente de madera, la maestra de todos los elementos había ido con Kuvira para recordarle de su cita al día siguiente con Raiko, despues comenzó a hablar de lo terrible que era el presidente y ahora no dejaba de murmurar algo sobre Asami.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Avatar?- Kuvira preguntó cuando el vaivén la dejo de entretener.

-¡Él! -Korra alzó la cabeza para arriba y luego la sacudió con fuerza -¡Y ella! ¡No sé! ¡Es qué...quiero decirle pero le prometi a él que no lo haría! ¡Olvidado!...¿Algún plan para cuando salgamos de aquí? Beifong quiere que lleve a uno de tus celadores -dijo la última palabra con asco.

-Curioso. Estaba pen..

La puerta se abrio de golpe y un guardia entró para recordale al Avatar que el tiempo de visita se había terminado. La mujer se despidió con una sonrisa triste y dejó a Kuvira sola.

Todo se estaba poniendo a favor de Kuvira ¿Un guardia? Eso era una buena noticia, tenía que vigilar a ambos, el Avatar parecía ya saber todo y la situación jamás había lúcido tan favorable, era aun mediodía, pero Kuvira ya sentía que el día había sido una victoria.

* * *

-¿Asi que Mako esta enfermo y quieres cuidarlo hasta que te vallas con Kuvira? ¿Y reiniciaremos la búsqueda del bebe cuando vuelvas dentro de seis meses?

Todas las palabras de Asami eran susurradas en el oído de Korra, sonaban enojadas y sensuales al mismo tiempo.

Korra no podía emitir palabra así que sólo asintió con la cabeza, ambas tenían sus dedos dentro de la otra, pero la maestría de Asami era siempre superior.

Asami se aparto repentinamente de Korra y se levantó de la cama.

-Lo siento Korra, pero...Mako es nuestro ex y luego te iras con Kuvira ¿que no piensas en NUESTRA relación?

Korra se levantó y tomo la cara de Asami entre sus manos.

-Si lo hago, cariño -todo salió en un tono de súplica, y Asami finalmente cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar a la cama.

Ambas esperaban ahogar en la cama sus problemas y no hablar sobre exes o la Gran Unificadora, ambas llegaron al climax al mismo momento que el reloj grande de la habitación daba la campanada de las tres.

En cuanto Asami se fue de la mansión, Korra comenzó a preparar todo para su semana restante, junto a Mako.

Una hora después Korra se impulsaba con aire control hacia el departamento de Mako, con una mochila en la espalda en donde había metido ingredientes para cocinar, el maestro fuego necesitaba comer y en secreto el Avatar deseaba que él comiera su comida, admitiendo que ella era superior.

Llegó a la casa, tan apartada de la ciudad y en un barrio que era tan nuevo que Mako era quizás el primer inquilino, con su metal-control abrió la puerta tras lanzar una rápida mirada a la calle, después entró o y se dispuso a preparar la comida.

Mientras dejaba las verduras cociendo en la estufa empezó a sacudir los muebles, a arreglar todo para que él volviera a un lugar mejor, motivada por la extraña promesa de ver sus ojos iluminarse, sin entender porque lo deseaba tanto.

Media hora después y justo cuando terminó de servir los platos Mako entró por la puerta, detrás de él Naga lo empujaba.

-Korra -el nombre fue dicho con tanta dulzura y amor que Korra no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ambos comieron en silencio, él tenia un brillo en los ojos que era familiar y dulce, haciendo que el esfuerzo valiera la pena. Ella sentía sus labios levantarse cada vez que lo veía. Naga también parecia feliz, si era por la comida o que se le permitiera comer en la mesa no importaba.

* * *

Korra no se asomo al cuarto hasta dos horas después de que la regadera hubiera dejado de sonar. Necesitaba verificar que Mako estaba dormido y a salvo antes de continuar con sus planes.

Mako dormía, bajo una sabana tinta, su respiración era calmada y todo parecía estar bien, por lo que tras verlo por unos minutos el Avatar cerró la puerta.

Aun así había algo que hacer antes de dormir.

-¿Me llamaste, Korra?- la voz del espíritu de la luz Raava resonó en los oídos del Avatar

-¿Quien es Un-Siv?

-Un-Siv es un poderoso espíritu Korra. Para traerlo de vuelta, tanto espíritus como humanos han hecho sacrificios y rituales a lo largo de los milenios, él fue responsable de la primera guerra entre humanos y espíritus. Fue en la era del tercer Avatar, Aluka, surgió del fondo del mundo espiritual una criatura que odiaba a los humanos e impuso un reino de terror que duro 200 años.

 _Korra estaba mirando todo en imágenes borrosas, a través de un agua que estaba en continuó movimiento, podía ver a una figura ataviada con un traje colorido jugando con sus dedos mientras golpeaba a Aluka en la pared, el Avatar era un maestro agua fornido pero incluso en el Estado Avatar vencer el poder de Un-Siv le fue imposible, por lo que decidió morir sin arriesgarse más. Korra aun podía sentir el dolor en su espalda cuando más imágenes pasaron frente a ella de cuando sus antepasados habían usado el Estado Avatar._

 _Siete vidas después Korra era Onni, una maestro tierra. La imagen era borrosa, como vista a traves de un vaso de vidrio, frente a ella se encontraba Un-Siv, ojos dorados miraban con odio al avatar mientras era consumido por luz, el Estado Avatar se desactivo antes de que Korra viera el final del encuentro.  
_

Korra sujeto su frente aterrorizada, solamente podía ver fragmentos de los pensamientos que los avatares pasados habían tenido en el Estado Avatar, pero el terror que causó Un-Siv en ellos y su poder estuvieron presentes en los pensamientos de sus antepasados por dos siglos de terror y sangre.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les este gustando.**

 **Se agradecen críticas y comentarios.**

 **A los anons: me encanta corregir y agregar cosas para facilitar el texto y pues sí puedo saber dónde falle me va a ser más fácil, así que no duden en comentar cuál escena causo confusión y pues una disculpa por no pone una advertencia de mpreg.**


	6. Espera II

_El agua habia consumido al cielo, pero Un-Siv descansaba en paz. Estaba a salvo, todo estaba bien en el mundo exterior y ahora solamente necesitaba esperar._

* * *

 **Espera 2**

Korra despertó antes de que saliera el sol, remanentes de las visiones de los avatares pasados revoloteban en su cabeza como mariposas de humo y con ellas el temor de un poderoso espíritu. El bebé, Un-Siv, era peligroso, una fuerza que incluso sin cuerpo había amenazado la paz del mundo y que muchos humanos y espíritus querían utilizar...o destruir.

La mujer cerró sus ojos y apretó su cuerpo contra el sillón de Mako en un vano intento de ahuyentar los pensamientos sobre lo ridículo y peligroso de la situación.

Naga alzó su cabeza y la colocó encima de los pies del Avatar, sus grandes ojos negros observando a Korra con preocupación.

Las manos morenas de la maestra comenzaron a acariciar el pelaje blanco, encontrando alivio en en el calor que irradiaba la oso-perro, extrañaba estos momentos y recuperarlos era algo que había intentado desde que volvió de sus vacaciones, sin éxito hasta ese momento.

Estaba preocupada, llevar a Mako al cuidado de Jinora parecía la idea más sensible, aunque su amigo probablemente diría que no al principio.

Un ruido comenzó a escucharse del cuarto de Mako.

El Avatar reconoció el sonido de una persona vomitando así que se apartó de Naga, se levantó del sillón y en menos de diez segundos ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación para cerciorarse que Mako estaba bien.

El maestro fuego estaba sobre su cama desechando lo que tenía en el estomago en un balde gris sobre el suelo. Sus ojos vidriosos calleron sobre Korra mientras con la parte trasera de su mano derecha limpiaba su boca.

-¿Necesitas agua?

-Aquí tengo- Mako contestó mientras señalaba una taza blanca arriba de la mesa de noche.

-¿Es esto normal?- el Avatar se sentó a lado del maestro fuego y comenzó a sobar la espalda de él en un intentó de darle alivio. Los mareos matinales era algo que Korra no había contemplado. Mako quería mantener todo en secreto y si todas las mañanas ocurrian no podría pasar desapercibido mucho tiempo.

El maestro fuego alzó sus hombros antes de lanzar su cuerpo hacia adelante para volver a vomitar, después enjuago su boca con lo que le quedaba de agua.

Al final de terminar de desechar lo poco que traia en el estomago, Mako se acostó en la cama y susurró algo que sonaba a "cinco minutos más" e inmediatamente comenzó a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado.

El Avatar miro el rostro cansado y las ojeras marcadas, su respiración pesada era otra seña de que él estaba mal. Ella no tuvo el corazón de despertarlo de nuevo para que fuera a trabajar. Antes de pensar siquiera en apagar el despertador el teléfono del cuarto comenzó a sonar.

La maestra de todos los elementos se levantó de la cama, despues con un sigilo que no tenia idea de poseer, levó el teléfono hasta el baño y lo contestó con una voz fingida, dispuesta a jugar numero equivocado y dejar el aparato descolgado, sin embargo la persona al otro lado de la línea reconoció su voz en cuanto dijo "hola"

-¿Qué esta haciendo en la casa de mi agente, Avatar?- Lin Beifong preguntó con un tono reprobador.

-Estaba enfermo y como buena amiga vine a ayudarlo a recuperarse -era la verdad pero aun así el Avatar contuvo una risa nerviosa porque la situación se podía malinterpretar.

-¡No me vengas con estupideces Avatar; no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías! ¡Paseme a Mako!

-Esta descansando...No va a poder llegar sano y salvo a su trabajo- Korra tragó el deseo de gritar de vuelta, su mente le recordó que Mako había estado sobrecargando su cuerpo desde antes de que ella regresará del mundo espiritual y lo último que en necesitaba era despertar con gritos-Así que no lo espere hoy.

Desde el otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar un gruñido y el sonido de dos placas metálicas chocando.

-¡Bien! - Beifong pateó algo y despues le siguio el sonido de hojas siendo volteadas- El presidente Raiko te encomendó una misión: El Puente 3 necesita fuerza bruta, en una de sus columnas esta creciendo un nido de palomaritos, esas palomas espirituales son una carga y no necesitamos más de esas plagas, usted y Kuvira tienen encargado dar escolta a un cuerpo de mis hombres para que lo destruyan.

-¿Kuvira?

-Sí; el Loto Blanco esta adamante que se requiere que trabajen juntas antes de su GRAN misión. Mis hombres estarán ahí a las 9:00 Avatar -Beifong no esperó confirmación y colgo el teléfono con fuerza, tanta que el Avatar podía seguir escuchando un zumbido en los oídos varios segundos después de finalizada la llamada.

* * *

.

.

.

Mako volvió a despertar a las 8, con el estomago revuelto y un sabor amargo en la garganta. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a una enorme bestia blanca que lo miraba con sus profundos ojos desde el otro extremo de la cama, meneando su cola de un lado a otro y su hocico sosteniendo una nota.

" _Avise que estas enfermo. No te molestes en buscar tu uniforme, yo lo tengo y Naga tiene instrucciones de vigilarte. El desayuno esta en la cocina, fui a unos asuntos Avatar, vuelvo_ pronto"

El maestro fuego se dejo caer en la cama, apreciaba que Korra hiciera todo esto por él pero al mismo tiempo odiaba cuando tomaban decisiones por él, incluso si era la mujer de sus sueños. Alzó su mano y la dirigió a la radio para escuchar las noticias mientras se lamentaba de su situación actual.

Sin embargo no escuchó nada.

Mako se puso de pie y revisó el aparato, intentó desconectarlo y conectarlo pero la radio siguió sin sacar sonido. El maestro fuego se puso de pie y en cuatro pasos llegó al interruptor de luz pero el foco no prendió.

Después de una revisión a los fusibles decidió que el problema no estaba en su casa, por lo que llamó por teléfono a la compañia de luz, Naga acompañaba cada paso del maestro fuego como una sombra y al juzgar por el movimiento de su cola se estaba divirtiendo con el predicamento de Mako.

La voz aguda de una mujer contestó la llamada y explicó que no podrían restaurar el servicio sino hasta dentro de una semana debido a que una caldera había explotado. Mako golpeó la mesa de su cama y se volvió a acostar, dispuesto a quedarse a vivir bajo su cobija hasta que se sintiera mejor o el mundo se acabará. La que sucediera primero le daba igual.

* * *

.

.

Raiko deslizó sus manos por la rama espiritual que crecía dentro de su oficina, menos de cinco años atrás el mundo había parecido más sencillo, en aquel entonces los únicos monstruos eran los humanos y Raiko conocía el juego perfectamente, máscaras llenas de engaño y distintos grupos luchando entre sí.

Los espíritus eran distintos, eran animales que solamente conocían el instinto, carecían de la sutileza que proveía la política.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió despacio, la vieja becaria asomó su cabeza y anunció la llegada del duque Menio.

El duque Menio era alto de piel bronceada, su cabello negro enmarcaba una cara redonda y cubría una frente pequeña. Parecía casi humano de no ser por sus ojos que eran de un inhumano color rojo.

-¿Cómo ha estado,presidente Raiko?- el espíritu preguntó mientras se acomodaba en una silla.

-Bien, es un placer volver a verlo duque Menio.

-¿Por qué motivo dejo de vigilar al Avatar, presidente Raiko? Hicimos un trato tres años atrás: Lord Ambi acogería estas tierras como suyas y evitaría que cayera en dominios de otros espíritus, siempre y cuándo usted vigilará al Avatar y la mantuviera lejos de nuestros asuntos.

-Yo la he mantenido lejos de su base, ustedes son los que fallan en su parte del trato, hace poco un espíritu me ATACO por algo de un bebé.

-Ya veo -el duque Menio se puso de pie mirando fijamente a Raiko, sus ojos rojos inhumanos fallando en mostrar alguna emoción-Eso es desafortunado, sin embargo es culpa de sus propias fallas, el Avatar ha causado otra ruptura entre los dos mundos y más espíritus han entrado en escena.

-¿Y de qué se trata todo eso del bebé?- Raiko preguntó intentando mantener la furia en su pecho fuera de su voz.

-Eso no incube a los humanos. Hablare con mi Lord de su falla en el contrato y después él verá nuestro próximo curso de acción.

El espíritu salió por la puerta tras dar una reverencia demasiado fria, inhumana, dejando al presidente lleno de rabia.

El Avatar era más útil cuándo estaba en una silla de ruedas incapaz de arruinar todo, ella era como un ave de mala suerte. Kuvira no había sido un problema hasta que el Avatar se involucró en todo y dejo un rastro de escombros, ella y su grupo de poderosos amigos.

Asami Sato era una mujer peligrosa, su ida de la bancarrota a la gloria había sido demasiado conveniente, casi imposible. Ella podía jurar no saber nada de Varrick y en presencia de Raiko haber fingido animosidad, pero el político podía ver un fraude a distancia, Asami y Varrick lo eran.

Después estaba Suyin y Lin Beifong, otras dos mujeres que no eran más que un dolor de cabeza, ambas eran unas lunáticas incontrolables que tenían un ego más inflado que un zepelín, pero siendo una la regente de Zaifu y la otra la jefa de policías eran un mal necesario.

Eso sin contar a la estrella de pelis Bolín o el estatus de rey del padre del Avatar. Demasiadas personas que estaban del lado de la chica a pesar de su incompetencia para tratar asuntos terrenales o humanos.

Raiko se dirigió al gabinete izquierdo de su escritorio en busqueda de la ultima cajetilla de cigarros de su marca favorita, una que ya no existía pues su dueño se había suicidado tras la muerte de su hija dos meses antes.

Raiko dio una bocanada al cigarro para tranquilizar sus nervios.

Él era un hombre paciente, pero no había nada que no le molestara del Avatar, desde su petulante forma de hablar a su audacia para desaparecer y embarcarse en vacaciones sin preocuparse por nadie o nada. Años atrás había contemplado arrestarla, sin embargo en aquel entonces la mujer era demasiado peligrosa, poderosa y errática para hacer algo más que desterrarla.

Ahora solamente podía enviarla a estabilizar el Reino Tierra, intentar mantenerse en su buena gracia y luchar por mantener a su ciudad a salvo de los espíritus.

En su cabeza comenzó a maldecir al Avatar, a los espíritus, a los aliados de la mujer y los desajustes en el Reino Tierra.

Unas horas más para que el Avatar y Kuvira se reunirían con él, planeaban irse por al menos un año en el plan de reunificación. Ellas no eran confiables, necesitaba a un hombre de él para vigilarlas, sin embargo sería complicado convencer al Avatar de llevar a alguien más en su viajé.

* * *

.

.

.

El Puente Tres media solamente un kilometro y conectaba la pequeña isla Kappa con el resto de Ciudad República, o lo había hecho en un tiempo hace dos meses. El puente estaba lleno de escombros, este lugar no era prioridad por lo que aún no habían enviado a maestros tierra e ingenieros para arreglar el asunto.

En uno de los pilares había un enorme nido con huevos del tamaño de gatos adultos, eran de una criatura espiritual que era una nueva plaga en Ciudad República y una amenaza para el ecosistema y que al principio de su primera invasión habían casi diezmado la población de sardina del puerto.

Mako le había escrito una carta a Korra sobre los palomiritos hace más de dos años, informando como se había conseguido erradicarlos gracias a un esfuerzo de los Policias, estudiantes de biología y pescadores. El maestro fuego había adjuntado una nota del periódico donde un oficial con una nariz puntiaguda y mentón pronunciado sonreia mientras cargaba uno de los enormes huevos.

El Avatar había quemado el periódico y la carta. Había estado molesta por su inhabilidad de ayudar, por como esa misma tarde había fracasado otro intento de entrar al estado avatar, el hecho de ver en tinta negra lo poco importante que era Korra para el mundo había sido una bofetada que jamás espero de Mako, sin embargo al día siguiente había lamentado su acción y había buscado todas las cenizas para meterlas en una caja.

Korra sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo, era extraño que dos años después aún sintiera culpa por haber quemado la carta, había hecho cosas peores a Mako como no escribirle de vuelta ninguna de sus misivas.

-¿Esta bien, Avatar?- Kuvira preguntó desde el lado de Korra, su cabello negro oculto bajo una peluca castaña, su lunar debajo del armazón de lentes falsos, sus ojos maquillados parecían más redondos y sus labios estaban pintados de un pálido rosa. No parecía Kuvira.

Ambas estaban sobre el puente esperando al agente de Beifong, el guardia del Loto Blanco se había retirado quince minutos antes porque el Avatar se lo había ordenado, aun así el hombre había prometido regresar dentro de una hora y media. A las once. El agente de Beifong estaba retrasado.

-No hay problema. Solo mucho tiempo sin acción- Korra contestó.

Antes de que la maestra metal pudiera realizar un comentario un enorme hombre moreno aterrizo a tres metros de ellas, su uniforme era gris con una línea amarilla en el borde y tenía una pequeña placa de metal bordada sobre el bolsillo del pecho.

-¡Avatar!- las mejillas del hombre se encendieron mientras miraba a Korra, estiro su mano para saludar y Korra respondió el saludo con un poco de curiosidad-¡Es un honor conocerla!

Los ojos cafes del sujeto comenzaron a observar el cuerpo de Korra, la mujer ya estaba preparando su mano para empujar el pecho del hombre o enviarlo a volar por los aires cuando Kuvira se colocó en medio de los dos.

-Soy Vira, ¿quíen es usted, borracho?

-¡Ja, ja!- el hombre sacudió su cabeza -Soy Ulaq, de la división de asuntos espirituales... no estoy borracho, solo tomado señorita.

Kuvira era una mujer de reglas y el Avatar podía detectar como la maestra metal se tensaba con asco por la falta de disciplina del hombre de Beifong.

-¿Y así lo envío la jefa de policías?- Kuvira preguntó con una voz fria.

-Señorita, cuándo usted sea forzada a trabajar CINCO turnos seguidos en una ciudad destruida y caótica hablaremos sobre los métodos más eficaces para no perder el humor cuándo hay un desavasto de café. Mientras tanto usted y sus comentarios pueden irse al carajo- el hombre había abandonado su sonrisa, en su lugar había una mueca de desagrado y sus cejas estaban ceñidas.

Ulaq se alejo de ellas, decidiendo ocuparse en revisar el nido e ignorar a Kuvira. El Avatar tubo que conteter una carcajada ante la cara roja de Kuvira por la insubordinación del policía, una vena en la frente de Kuvira se alzó al darse cuenta de esto consiguiendo que Korra soltará una sonora carcajada.

El día estaba bastante bien.

* * *

.

.

Mako despertó a las diez, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de la entrada traspasaba la protección de su sabana y lo obligaba a hacer algo al respecto, cómo levantarse.

El maestro fuego tenía un desagradable sabor en la boca pero descubrió que ya no tenía agua en su vaso y que tenía mucha hambre, aunque con su suerte recordaria algo desagradable y volvería a perder el apetito.

Desde que Korra había decidido marcharse sin decir palabra tres meses atras Mako había descubierto que sus emociones podían afectar su cuerpo en formas más dañinas que en el fiasco de su primer noviazgo con Asami.

No podía dormir ni comer y todo le recordaba cómo había perdido a Korra. Era un ciclo vicioso de odiarse así mismo por estar enamorado, por fallar en superarlo, por no poder ser feliz por ella y luego terminaba dejando platos casi sin tocar mientras su cabeza gritaba que era injusto que Korra le hiciera esto después de todo lo que él la había amado y dado por ese amor.

En la primera semana Mako se había reido de su paranoia, solo porque Korra y Asami se hubieran marchado no significaba nada. Luego _eso_ paso. Unos días después Jinora dio las noticias del nuevo amor del Avatar con su otra ex y Mako prefería morir a sentir las agujas que atravesaban su corazón a cada momento.

El estomago del maestro fuego gruñó mientras el sonido seco de la puerta hacia vibrar todas las paredes. Era como si todo el mundo confabulara contra él.

-¡QUÉ!- gritó mientras abría la puerta, Naga atras de él estaba extremadamente feliz a pesar del humor del maestro fuego.

-¡Hola también, hermano!-Bolin sonreia sin preocupación del otro lado, sin embargo sus ojos verdes traicionaban la honestidad de su humor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Perdón por haberlo confundido. Mi hermano mayor enfermo, viene a visitarlo, pero en su lugar esta un ogro, ¿ya comió carne humana hoy o sigue mi hermano vivo?

-Ja, ja..Muy gracioso.

El mayor de los dos se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, encontró el desayuno que Korra le había preparado envuelto en papel aluminio y sin pensarlo mucho saco dos platos para dividir la comida entre su hermano y él.

Bolin comió su parte antes de que Mako se hubiera dignado a alzar la cuchara a sus labios y por algún motivo eso irritaba al maestro fuego.

-¿No esta Korra aquí?

-Fue a ver cosas de Avatar- Mako cerró sus ojos y finalmente comenzó a masticar la comida.

-No te hagas ilusiones hermano. Te amo y por eso te digo esto. Korra solamente te esta ayudando porque estas enfermo - Bolin lanzó una mirada triste al plato después volvió a mirar los ojos dorados de Mako quien había apartado su plato a un lado, el labio inferior de Bolín tembló un poco pero el maestro tierra continuó en voz baja - Asami es nuestra amiga, ha hecho mucho por nosotros e intentar quitarle a su novia es lo más bajo que has hecho.

-Bolin - Mako sentía fuego cosquillear todo su piel pero contuvo el deseo de arrojar la mesa a su hermano, dos meses de sentirse basura, roto y usado habían sido suficientes y no permitiría que nadie lo vovliera a hacer sentir así - ¿Cómo logras ser tan idiota? ¡Vienes a mi casa a hablar de ESTO! Y Tomás el lado de ELLA! - pateo la mesa y ni el sonido del plato de ceramica rompiendo o los ladridos de Naga se registraron en sus oídos sordos por la traición.

Mako jamás había perdido el control de sus emociones cómo en ese instante, pero estaba harto de que todos siempre le estuvieran llorando por la bendita Asami. Él aún podía recordar la negación que ella había hecho a visitarlo en una celda tres años atras, después de que él hubiera arriesgado su carrera por ella.

Era ridículo tener un resentimiento por algo pasado tres años atras, pero en retrospectiva a Mako le pareció que Asami lo había saboteado, su amada compañia le dejo de importar cuándo fue momento de ir a recolectar maestros aires, él había puesto lo que le quedaba de honor en la línea de fuego por ella, porque había creído que eran amigos aunque Asami lo había tratado cómo una simple posesión, incluso en aquel entonces ella había estado jugando contra Mako. Y él perdió.

Todos creían que Asami era una santa y Mako un monstruo.

Su propio hermano tomaba el bando de ella. Lo había traicionado. Ambos alzaron sus brazos para prepararse para pelear.

-¡Qué esta pasando aquí!- una voz grave y familiar preguntó desde la sala.

-¿Quien eres tú?- Bolin tenía sus puños alzados enfrente de él para defenderse de Mako, pero su mente estaba en suficiente calma para hablar con el intruso. Naga olfateaba al policía con tranquilidad mientras este ponía sus manos en alto.

-Soy el oficial Kill. Hay un pequeño problema con unos espíritus salvajes en los alrededores y vine a verificar que todo estaba bien -el policía explicó y se acercó Mako - ¡Hey! ¡Mako!

-¡QUÉ!

Kill medió sonrió a Mako, estaba confundido por ver al maestro fuego enojado pero aún así intentó apaciguar la situación -Calma.

Mako empujó a Kill con fuerza y salió corriendo hacía el patio, Naga dio un golpe con su cola a Bolín y salió en búsqueda del joven, el oficial no-maestro parpadeó un par de veces, mordió su labio inferior, movió su cabeza en seña de reprobacion y miro al maestro tierra de pies a cabeza. Después lanzó un grito ahogado.

-¡Nuktuk! ¡Eres Nuktuk! ¡Soy tu fan!¿Me das tu autógrafo?

* * *

.

.

.

Tras la apertura de los portales espirituales muchos espíritus habían entrado al mundo humano, consiguiendo imponer su dominio en el mundo terrenal. Uno de ellos era el poderoso espíritu comedor Lord Ambi, había conseguido un trato con el dominador de los humanos de Ciudad República y de esa forma tomado el control de un lugar demasiado importante gracias a los residuos espirituales de Lord Vatu.

Su base en el drenaje de la ciudad y su cámara personal llena de cadáveres humanos y un cuerpo mutilado que se negaba a morir.

Durante dos tranquilos años había podido conseguir energía de los humanos comiendo carne de vagabundos, criminales y uno que otro descuidado. Pero con el nuevo portal se habían liberado fuerzas en ambos mundos y facciones peligrosas habían resurgido.

Lord Ambi masticó un trozo de carne humana para calmar su ira ante el nuevo escenario.

El hueso tronó dentro de la boca del poderoso espíritu y produjo eco en las coladeras, sin embargo en lugar de saciar su hambre lo único que consiguió fue avivarla. Necesitaba energía para acabar con el antiguo espíritu a la distancia.

Un-Siv había conseguido un cuerpo de nuevo y el actual Avatar era un incompetente que no podría destruir a Un-Siv. Con el avenimiento del poderoso espíritu había habido mensajes impalpables sobre un bebé pero estos se habían acallado súbitamente y con ellos el rastro de Un-Siv

-El Avatar será enviada lejos de la Ciudad, mi Lord -el duque Menio dijo mientras cortaba la cabeza del cuerpo tirado en el suelo -El Avatar dejará de vigilar a las madres y podremos continuar la búsqueda del cuerpo de Un-Siv.

-En este punto Un-Siv ya debe haber desechado su cuerpo de bebé y estar caminando con el de otro, además los hermanos Rukter ya deben estar buscando a su amo- Lord Ambi estiró uno de sus tentáculos y tomó la cabeza sangrienta para devorarla -Necesito energía para derrotarlo.

-Encontré una humana que vende su cuerpo. Tiene un alto poder espiritual, la puedo traer en cuánto usted lo pida.

-¡No! Mi cuerpo únicamente necesita un humano más para llenarse... Necesitaré a un humano con mucho mayor poder, uno excepcional -el espíritu lambio sus labios ante el recuerdo de su futuro aperitivo, un joven atractivo de una pureza que era tentadora. Él era una anomalía.

No había comido al joven aquél entonces para guardarlo para otra ocasión y finalmente había llegado.

-El Avatar es amigo de esa anomalía señor. Uno de nuestros vigilantes piensa que son amantes. Podemos buscar otra fuente, señor-el sirviente le recordó al Lord el detalle.

-¡No! ¡Debe ser él- Lord Ambi metió la cabeza dentro de su boca imaginando el sabor de la anomalía y el poder que traería con comerla. Solamente debían ser pacientes y en una semana el Avatar se alejaría de la ciudad.

Sólo era cuestión de esperar.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Muy bien, ya saben con eso de que el borrador ya no esta se me ha dificultado escribir, agradezco a todos por su paciencia y espero que esten disfrutando el fic.**

 **Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidos.**


	7. Reflexiones

_Cerca del pantano había varias grutas, Kuvira había mandado a un grupo de sus hombres a buscar criminales en ellas. Uno de sus soldados volvió pálido y con su cuerpo aún temblando los condujo a una cueva._

 _Kuvira miró horrorizada los pictogramas, estaban pintados dentro de la gruta con colores vivos a pesar de los siglo. Con solo entrar todos podían sentir la temperatura disminuir y el aire volverse pesado. Eran cosas sobre espíritus._

 _Las formas de invocar espíritus eran variadas, desde orgías a sacrificios de niños, no había piedad en los bocetos. Los caracteres marcados al lado de los dibujos señalaban días especiales y los pasos a seguir de forma simple, un toque de locura en cada uno de los trazos que los volvía aberraciones por si mismos._

 _Sólo de estar ahí, Kuvira podía sentir su espíritu siendo arrastrado fuera de su cuerpo por algo siniestro._

 _Kuvira mandó cerrar el lugar y se olvidó de la macabra experiencia en aquella asquerosa cueva. Mesed después abrió los ojos en un lago rojo y cielo lleno de nubes en forma de muertos. Comenzó a llover y con la lluvia se materializó una persona en medio del lago._

 _Kuvira no supo cómo pero lo entendió...no era un humano. Sus fieros ojos dorados observando a Kuvira con desdén y burla._

 _El espíritu sonrió y agradeció la ayuda de Kuvira antes de desaparecer junto a una ráfaga de viento que agito el agua._

 _La Gran Unificadora cayó incada en el lago, el aire metálico parecía envolverla para enterrala en vida._

 _Kuvira despertó al contactó con el frío suelo de madera. Estaba en su celda pero no a salvo._

* * *

Capítulo 7. Reflexiones

Mako estaba caminando sin rumbo, su único objetivo era alejarse de su casa, donde su hermano traidor Bolín estaba intentando ponerlo del lado de Asami, del lado de esa relación que ella tenía con Korra.

 _Ellas han sacrificado mucho_

El maestro fuego podía escuchar las palabras en sus oídos, sentirlas envolver su corazón como un frío manto que quería causar dolor sin matarlo. Su propio hermano, y todos, juzgando a Mako como el peor villano de una mala novela. Por un tiempo el mismo Mako habia creido que debía aceptar todo castigo, desde las burlas de su hermano al silencio y rechazo de Korra. Creía ser capaz de soportar todo con madurez, sin molestar a nadie.

Pero luego... _eso_ pasó.

Mako odió a todos porqué nadie fue a su rescate y sobre todas las personas que conocía, se detestó así mismo de una forma tan extrema que tres días despues había subido a la azotea de la estación de policías con la intención de acabar con todo de una vez.

En ese instante, mientras contemplaba el portal amarillo, creyó entender el motivo por el cuál Korra lo había negado. Hasta se había compadecido del Avatar por soportar una existencia como la de él por tanto tiempo, El aire había sido frío pero prometía una libertad a su incapacidad de dormir, comer o pensar. Al dolor de vivir sin saberse amado, de respirar con miedo...de ser él mismo.

Beifong sujetó su brazó con un cable de metal antes de que Mako pudiera dar un paso más, la jefa de policías le había preguntado en qué estaba pensando, al no obtener respuestas dio un sermón del cuál el maestro fuego no recordaba ni una sola palabra.

La mujer no dejo ir a Mako hasta que esté juro sobre la tumba de sus padres que no se suicidaría. Excepto que jamás los habían enterrado hasta donde el maestro fuego sabía. No existía ninguna tumba que se profanaría con finalizar todo.

Esa noche fue a dormir pensando en cómo acabar su vida en cuanto Lin dejará de vigilarlo, para él su vida carecía de propósito o valor alguno, era además un dolor egoísta porque él jamás había tenido derecho sobre los sentimientos de Korra y con su pasado teñido de pecados ilusiones de seguridad o felicidad eran un pecado en sí. Quería acabar con su dolor.

Y el bebé se presentó a Mako esa noche en un lago color sangre. El bebé era algo distinto a cualquier presencia a la que el maestro fuego hubiera visto antes, presentándose con una imagen falsa para ocultar su pequeña, indefensa, forma.

Fue amor a primera vista.

El maestro fuego acarició su estómago mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo del lago y su primer su bebé él había sobrevivido, se había forzado a comer, beber y dormir incluso cuando las noticias de Korra y Asami se confirmaron por boca de Jinora ardiendo como veneno sobre su piel.

El frío inundó su cuerpo y su corazón se sintió pesado, era algo que ocurría siempre que pensaba en el momento que se rompió su última esperanza por regresar al lado de Korra, ella había aceptado la promesa de él con una dulce sonrisa y ojos brillantes llenos de amor durante la boda, eso se había hecho creer Mako por el lapso entre el descubrimiento del bebé y la noticia de las dos novias. Era un recuerdo que lo había empujado a salir de su apartamento, Korra volvería, los aceptaría y todo terminaría bien.

Pero él ya sabía que se estaba engañando, desde la primera carta sin respuesta Mako entendió que el amor que Korra juró jamás fue real, pero aún así él necesitaba mentirse para sobrevivir sobre ella, la primera persona que lo ayudo (lo seguía ayudando). Por qué ella sólo lo había usado, igual que todos, ella era una...

El maestro fuego sacudió su cabeza, el era un adulto y aún así su cabeza era un desorden, amaba y despreciaba a Korra, anhelaba que Bolín le llamará para preguntarle cómo estaba pero odiaba tener que hablar, pues sabía que él no estaba bien y admitirlo era algo que jamás haría.

Antes de poder sumergirse más en el charco de la depresión una enorme bestia blanca comenzó a dar círculos alrededor de Mako, como tres años atrás Naga aparecía de repente para distraer su mente de los pensamientos negativos.

Mako amaba a Naga, la perro-oso siempre había sido una increíble confidente que escuchaba al maestro fuego en los momentos difíciles. Era el hombro peludo en el que Mako se apoyó durante su breve noviazgo con Korra, ser el novio de una persona importante que no tenía tiempo para él hubiera destruido al joven pero Naga siempre sabía ser compañía y animarlo.

Años atras, Naga lo había hecho correr por todo el muelle desde la tarde hasta la noche, el trozo rojo que la perro-oso tenía no era su bufanda sino una sábana pero Mako no se había dado cuenta durante toda su persecución. Korra los encontró platicando bajo el cielo nocturno, después ella se disculpó con Mako por haberlo hecho esperar más de tres horas. Mako entendió, unos ecualistas tomando una academia de maestros-tierra era un asunto mucho mas importante que estar a tiempo en su primera cita. Además como había perseguido a Naga ni siquiera había notado que Korra había llegado tarde.

Semanas despues de esa primer cita, Mako egresó de la Academia de policías y descubrió que sus compañeros policías lo detestaban: señalaban con sus dedos al ex-criminal, ponían tachuelas en su asiento como niños, o lo hacían dar vueltas de un lugar a otro, y cómo siempre la perro-oso escuchó a Mako mientras él escondía su cara en el pelaje blanco pidiendo perdón por su pasado criminal que lo perseguía como tiniebla oscura a cada paso.

Eran cosas que ni siquiera Bolín sabía. Algunos se los había contado a Korra. Pero al final habia sido incapaz de confesar a otro humano de la vez que Shady Shin lo forzó a quemar a un "cliente malagradecido" o cuando uno de los Agni Kai intentó comprarlo por 50,000 yuanes.

El sujeto había dicho que Mako era talentoso, que sus habilidades serían útiles fuera de Ciudad República. Zolt dijo que la Triple Triada no estaba en el tráfico de personas y que dejará en paz a los suyos, el agni había sonreído con malicia hacia Mako y prometió volver después, aunque el joven maestro fuego jamás lo volvió a ver.

En el pasado, igual que en el presente, el mundo era peligroso para todos, en cualquier momento la vida podía golpear bajo y arrebatar todo en un mar de llamas. Además estaban los espíritus, cómo el de las alcantarillas que podían acabar con un escuadrón de oficiales entrenados en un suspiro.

El maestro fuego abrazó a Naga fuertemente, el calor del animal daba una sensación de alivio y seguridad que él necesitaba.

Unas horas después volvió al departamento, Korra los estaba esperando con el ceño fruncido pero no regaño ni al maestro fuego ni a la oso-perro.

* * *

.

.

.

Korra abrió la llave de la regadera, las gotas tibias cayendo sobre su piel eran incapaces de mejorar su estado de animo. Había tenido un día complicado.

Beifong la había enviado a tratar una plaga de espíritus paloma que eran "una amenza al ecosistema", una de las criaturas había lanzado un ataque de desechos al Avatar y su compañera de 'limpieza' Kuvira. Aunque el Avatar pudo defenderse con el agua, la maestra tierra había terminado mal.

Sin embargo, lo que más había hecho helar la sangre del Avatar había sido la falta de ojos de la criatura, lo que parecían ojos eran en realidad plumas naranjas. Además tenían la costumbre de atacar en parvadas y de acuerdo a Ulaq tenían la habilidad de robar el aire.

Korra había palidecido ante ese conociemiento, ya habían terminado de hacerse cargo y el oficial únicamente estaba charlando sobre sus propias desventuras, por eso incluso cuando la respiración de Korra se agitó, el hombre siguió hablando, dando detalles de otro ofciial que había casi muerto por asfixia.

Kuvira quizás se percató, pero la orgullosa mujer abía estado tan enfadada por ser la única sucia que había guardado una ley de hielo contra Korra incluso cuando la fueron a encerrar de nuevo. Para volver la situación más complicada, Beifong los esperaba con brazos cruzados y el Avatar no se atrevió a preguntar si era por el dúo entre las otras dos mujeres o por estar en casa de Mako.

En otra situación hubiera continuado hasta dejar a Kuvira a salvo en su celda, pero las paredes le recordaban a los oscuros espíritus, al aroma casi podrido de la cueva del Loto Rojo y a las sombras que Vaatu lanzaba con su existencia.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, impulandose con fuertes vientos para llegar rápido a casa de Mako, esperando encontrar tranquilidad en la rutina de preparar la comida del maestro fuego y platicar de cosas mundanas. Pero como era aún una mayor costumbre, encontró más problemas.

Al llegar a la casa de Mako encontró a Bolin. Su amigo estaba molesto con su hermano y Korra. " No pueden hacer esto; vivir con él es mala idea Korra", eso le había dicho.

"¿Esta enfermo? ¿de qué, Korra", Bolín preguntó desesperado, y ella fue incapaz de decir de qué "Mi hermano no es un niño ¿Crees que si no lo ayudas esta vez en su etapa de amargado dejarán de ser amigos? Es eso. Él va a estar bien...lo conozco, es mi hermano"

Bolín no sabía, el desconocía los peligros de Un-Siv. De los espíritus. Por un momento Korra quiso decirle todo para que los dejará en paz, pero recordó la mirada triste de Mako días antes y sintió que ella no era la indicada para contarlo.

Los deberes como Avatar pesaron por primera vez en ese momento. Era obligación de ella contarle a Jinora sobre Un-Siv, quizás Mako debía la explicación a Bolín, pero Korra tenía que decirles la maestra aire y a Tenzin.

Los ojos de Mako aparecieron en su mente, suplicando a Korra guardar el secreto. Aunque eso significa tenerla sólo a ella como apoyo. Al mismo tiempo el Avatar pensaba que mientras menos personas supieran la seguridad de su amigo sería más fácil de mantener.

"Ocultar cosas nunca lleva a nada bueno, Korra" Bolín recriminó antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a la mujer sola mientras esperaba el regreso de Mako y Naga, esos dos estaban bien, pero aún así Korra los esperó en el patio agobiada por todos los eventos del día.

El Avatar suspiró, el agua fria cayo sobre su piel sin sacarla por completo de los recuerdos de la tarde. La forma en que Bolín la había mirado con sospecha por vivir con Mako; Sus ojos verdes reprimiendo a Korra por las verdades a medias y los secretos imposibles de sospechar. La voz de Ravaa comenzó a rezonar en sus oídos.

 _Un-Siv es peligroso, Korra. Ocultarlo a Tenzin, Jinora y a los demás es peligroso._

Korra apretó sus dientes y cerró la llave ¿Qué pensaría Bolín de que un espíritu estuviera creciendo dentro de su hermano? La misma Korra tenía dudas sobre todo eso.

Si incluso unas pocas palomas espirituales habían causado problemas, mantener a todos a oscuras frente a un enemigo capaz de hacer temblar a los avatares pasados era arriesgado. Más de una vez Korra dejó crecer a un enemigo al punto de exponer a ella y todos a la muerte. De los ecualistas a Kuvira.

Un-Siv era un riesgo equiparable al de Vatu.

 _A matado a otros Avatares, incluso en estado Avatar._

Korra salió del baño vestida en una piyama azul, Mako estaba sentado en su cama paseando su ropa de dormir de una mano a otra con una mirada casi pérdida, pero al ver el estado afligido de Korra se olvidó de si mismo.

-¿Estás bien, Korra?

-Esos pájaros me cansaron -Korra mordió un poco su labio; las verdades a medias la estaban hartando, antes de que Mako dijera nada decidió cambiar de tema -¿Qué te preocupa?

-Es el bebé -Mako contestó con demasiada prisa, estaba nervioso y quería sacar el asunto que le preocupaba -Las emociones negativas afectan a los bebés ¿no? Intento evitarlas, pero..¿y si lo lastimé?

La respiración del maestro fuego se volvió algetrada y una de sus manos ocultaba con torpeza su cara.

-Si quieres hago un chequeo médico -Korra sugirió sin pensarlo. Los ojos de él se iluminaron y sus manos envolvieron a las de Korra.

 _Es peligroso Korra._

-¡Gracias Korra!

* * *

.

.

.

Kuvira despreciaba a la familia Beifong. En opinion de ella, todos menos Baatar eran demasiado egoístas para ver los problemas de los demás y salir de su zona de confort para ayudar a desconocidos.

Era por esos sentimientos negativos que le era molesto la presencia de la oficial Lin Beifong fuera de su celda.

La mujer era una cincuentona con facciones puntiagudas y figura de maestra tierra esbelta, aunque no tanto como la de Suyin Beifong, la que en el pasado había sido mentora de Kuvira. Ese lazo entre la joven y su maestra no había sido suficiente para detener a Suyin de intentar matarla. Típico de Suyin.

La hermana mayor era menos conocida para Kuvira, pero la ex-doctadora entendía que era una amargada que se había casado con su trabajo tras perder a un hombre contra otra mujer. Era un punto a considerar en cualquier acción que tuviera con ella.

-¿Crees que irás sola con el Avatar?- la jefa comenzó a hablar con el tono de quien se cree saber más que los demas- No se porque el Avatar confía en ti, pero eso no importa. Uno de _mis_ hombres ira con ustedes.

Kuvira mantuvo su mejor cara de inmutacion, Lin Beifong creía que Kuvira odiaba a sus guardias y esa información afectaría a la ex dictadora, el otro detalle que captó fue el cambio de tono al momento de hablar de él Avatar Korra, casi con desprecio.

La joven maestra metal mantuvo el silencio hasta que la jefa se aburrió de mirarla feo. El plan seguía siendo el mismo incluso con las nuevas noticias.

El viaje comenzaba en una semana y todo seguía de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Espero que estén disfrutando el verano, y agradezco las rewievs, mucho. Y con mucho digo: necesito reviews motivarme para escribir.**

 **Suerte (-:**


	8. En el camino

**Alguien me envió un pequeño recordatorio de que este fic se sigue leyendo, pues pensé, ¿por que no subir otro capítulo? Admito** **que mi amor por LoK y Mako se ha casi acabado, la inspiración se me está llendo, pero aún así, mientras haya lectores deseosos de ver el desarrollo de esta historia, pienso que sería injusto no terminarlo.**

 **Hay una escena ks subida de tono..pero ks esta bastante cargada de lujuria así que pues ni modo...y una escena entre Korra y Kuvira...mucchad escenas f/f clasificación m...perdón.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 8. En el camino

Una semana después del evento del puente, Korra salió de la oficina de Raiko dando sancadas fuertes.

La semana había sido sencilla, despertaba antes que Mako, preparaba un desayuno para los tres. Él y Naga se marchaban al trabajo, ella iba a la oficina para afinar los preparativos del viaje. Kuvira llegaba disfrazada y daba ayuda en la logística para estabilizar el Reino Tierra. Despues, Korra regresaba en la tarde-noche, preparaba una comida balanceada para su mejor amigo y Naga, los dos volvian, en las noches antes de bañarse hacia un chequeo a Mako, que usaba un traje de baño de rayas azules, y al final del día verificaba que estuviera durmiendo tranquillo arropado, a salvo de todo peligro.

A veces acariciaba la mano blanca de Mako, la yema de sus dedos acariciando la piel blanca mientras él dormía tranquilo. En esos momentos olvidaba a Asami y al mundo por unos minutos, sin embargo al final se recordaba así misma y salía del cuarto con el corazón pesado.

Todo pudo haber seguido así hasta el último día y al final enviarlo a casa de Jinora, de no ser porque Raiko tenía otros planes.

Dos días antes de salir rumbo al Reino Tierra, Raiko pidió a Korra elegir a uno de los hombres de las fuerzas de Ciudaf Republica, para que las acompañara. Kuvira desde el otro extremo de la oficina, con una peluca castaña y más maquillaje que Asami, solicitó a uno de sus guardias.

Korra abrió sus ojos, mirando de la maestra tierra al político sin entender del todo que estaba pasando. Raiko consideró el nombre y lo aprobó sin pedir permiso al Avatar con tanta finalidad que el Avatar no se atrevió a pelear al respecto.

Tras terminar la reunión Korra tomó un taxi a la mansión Sato, apretando los puños durante todo el trayecto. Se sentía engañada, como si todo lo que conociera se desenvolviera y dejará únicamente en ella la sensación de verguenza al reconocer que se había equivocado. Korra había estado demasiado segura que había fallado en preguntar.

Con su mente en estos pensamientos caóticos llegó a la puerta de la mansión. Asami no estaba, pero la abuela de Mako, inquilina permanente de la mansión, le abrió la puerta.

Korra se dirigió al cuarto de Asami y abrió el cajón inferior del tocador, sacó los archivos de los celadores de Kuvira y buscó a la persona que la maestra metal había pedido.

Golpeó el colchón de la cama y dejo caer los papeles en el suelo.

El nombre de Mako así como su horario de trabajo cayó cerca de sus pies.

Si Asami estaba molesta por Kuvira y Mako antes, después de enterarse de que los tres viajarian juntos estaría hecha llamas.

Korra misma se sentía abrumada por ello, por eso esa misma noche lo encaró, intentando mantener la furia lejos de su voz le preguntó al maestro fuego lo que te saber desde qué el nombre de Mako había escapado de los labios de la maestra metal.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuiste guardia de Kuvira?

-Nunca preguntaste - él contestó con desinterés.

Ella debió haberlo sabido, Korra estaba consciente de que preguntarle a Mako sobre el periodo que ella y Asami habían estado fuera era necesario para enmendar su relación y sin embargo ella prefería imaginar que jamás había pasado.

El periodo donde Un-Siv y Mako se habían encontrado.

-¡Tienes que rechazar la misión! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!- Korra tomo los hombros de Mako, el había estado sentado en una silla desde el comienzo de su discusión.

-Tu puedes protegernos -Mako sentenció mientras a cariciaba la mano morena de Korra con suavidad- No hay lugar más seguro que a tu lado, Korra.

El avatar se sintió desarmada por la mirada brillante de Mako y sus palabras llenas de confianza en ella. Quería enviarlo con Jinora al templo. Ese había sido el plan. Pero cuando su mano era cubierta por la de él ella quería permanecer así siempre. La idea de enviarlo al Templo, que era aterrorizado e infiltrado siempre, ya no parecía tan buena. Él tenía razón, los dos estarían mejor junto a Korra.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Pero nada de arriesgarse! Y si sientes algún problema por tu _situación_ me dices, esto ya es bastante peligroso por si sólo - Korra quería llevar su frente a la de él, pero recordó a Asami y tuvo que alejar sus manos de los hombros de él.

¿Qué acaso no podía serle fiel a la persona que había perdido a su padre por su culpa? Korra se amonestó a si misma. Tenía que hablar del nuevo integrante en su viaje con Asami y negar la confusión de la situación.

-Mañana iré con Asami. Voy a llevarme a Naga conmigo -Korra comenzó a planear cómo convencería a Asami que todo estaría bien- Estare vigilandote con mis poderes de vez en cuando. Sí, soy genial. Tu vas a tener que preparar las maletas porque salimos el sábado al medio día. Yo voy a empacar comida para el viaje, así que tú empaca lo que vas a ocupar, mapas y cosas que te gustan. Deje ácido fólico en la gabineta izquierda. No se te olvide empacarlo...

-¿Estas bien? -Mako la miraba con una ceja alzada, sin embargo su quijada estaba apretada -Aún hay tiempo para preparar todo. Creo que puedo hacerme cargo de mi mismo por un día y medio. Puedes ir con esa cuando quieras.

Korra ahogo las llamas en sus puños. Ella se molestaba en ayudarlo constantemente pero en cuanto él escuchaba de Asami se volvia agresivo, podía entender por qué, pero de no ser por Un-Siv lo hubiera pateado más de una vez a pesar de su perfecta cara y brillantes ojos.

* * *

Mako, excepto por ser hombre, tenia un desarrollo prenatal bastante normal, si tardaban seis meses en el Reino Tierra se empezaría a notar y Kuvira sabria que algo estaba mal. Además de que Mako sabía más de lo que decía a Korra.

Esos pensamientos no deberian molestar a Korra cuando Asami apretaba sus pechos contra los suyos y ambas se tocaban con más pasión que nunca en anticipación de los meses por venir, pero el hecho de que Mako no midiera riesgos y le ocultara información golpeaba su cabeza a cada oportunidad.

La otra mujer quería ir con Korra, pero el Avatar la habia convenció de que necesitaba a alguien confiable para cuidar Ciudad República.

Unos minutos después ambas descansaban sobre finas y arrugadas mantas rojas. Korra eataba a punto de dar un beso a su compañera cuando las campanadas de las doce sonaron y Korra quizo matarse. Se le había olvidado la cita para la hora de partida.

Korra saltó de la cama, asustando a Asami, pero aun así la mujer Sato extendió un poco la mano; esperando un último adios.

El Avatar estaba demasiado ocupada alistando las cosas para devolver el gesto y apenas se terminó de cambiar salió por la ventana para acortar tiempo. Se dirigió al establo para ir por Naga y galopó con rapidez al punto de partida. Atrás, sentada en la cama, Asami aun con su mano levantada comenzó a llorar.

Naga y Korra finalmente llegaron al punto de salida, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar completamente vacio y poco recorrido incluso antes de la destrucción tres meses antes.

Mako tenía los brazos cruzados y su espalda apoyada en la camioneta, Kuvira frente a él tenía sus manos en la cintura y miraba a Korra llegar con desaprobación

Antes de que Korra pudiera acercarse perdió el control de Naga, y la oso-perro se abalanzo sobre la antigua dictadora. Incluso aunque no pudo hacir las riendas Naga se detuvo en medio de su ataque y golpeó al lado contrario, haciendo casi caer a Korra por la brusquedad del movimiento. El gruñido permaneció a pesar de que Naga estaba más calmada.

Korra realizó una búsqueda rápida para encontrar a Kuvira.

En el suelo, Kuvira estaba casi abrazada por Mako, el cual estaba en cuclillas y dándole la espalda a Naga.

-¿Mako, Kuvira, están bien?

\- Sí, avatar Korra -Kuvira se puso de pie y Mako se irguio tras ella. Los dos intercambiaron miradas una vez y después observaron a Korra con idénticas miradas de reprobacion.

Naga seguía gruñando a Kuvira, mostrando sus feroces dientes aunque Korra intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Al parecer no soy de agrado para su mascota.

-¿Me preguntó por qué?- la voz de Mako exclamó sarcásticamente mientras sus manos se dirigian a la cabeza de Naga.

El oso polar cambió su conducta al sentir la presencia de Mako y sin dejar que la acariciara lambio el cachete de este.

-La cita estaba contemplada hace una hora y cinco minutos, Avatar.

-Tenía unos asuntos que atender, pero ahora todo esta arreglado -Korra sonrió a Kuvira morosamente- Pero ya esta todo listo, así que, ¡vamos!

Korra abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta sin esperar respuesta de nadie y acomodó sus cosas. Quería salir de la extraña situación lo más rápido posible.

-Mako conducirá y yo iré con él al frente; tu iras atras, con Naga, para que no llames la atención -Korra le dijo a Kuvira mientras acomodaba sus últimas maletas.

Naga se metió en la parte de atras y gruño una vez más a la maestra tierra.

Mako y Kuvira no parecían muy convencidos con los arreglos, y al mismo tiempo se acercaron a Korra hasta estar a tres pasos del Avatar, en ese momento la cara de Mako hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Estabas con Asami!- Mako reclamó y se alejo unos pasos -Cambio de planes. Kuvira conduce disfrazada con esa tonta peluca y tu y ella se van adelante.

Mako empujó a Korra con brusquedad y se metió a la parte trasera junto a Naga, cerrando la puerta tras él con fuerza.

Kuvira miró todo esto con sorpresa, pero después estaba sonriendo de una forma maquiavelica, como si todo estuviera siguiendo alguno de sus planes.

Antes de que Kuvira diera algún comentario Korra puso su mano en señal de alto y se dirigió a la puerta del pasajero.

-Mako es un estupido.

* * *

Salieron de Ciudad República sin problemas y sin llamar la atención. La prensa no estaba enterada de la salida pues el Avatar consideró que ello podría hacer facil planear una emboscada en el camino hacia Ba Sing Se, su primer destino.

Después de cinco horas de viaje comenzó a caer el sol. Para descansar, se había escogido un lugar cerca de un lago para acampar y Korra ya deseaba llegar para poder estirar sus pies. Kuvira y Mako estaban platicando sobre Ba Sing Se en el último tramo antes de llegar al punto de descanso.

-Keil Log es un buen hombre, solamente desconfia de extranjeros, una vez que hable con él nos ayudará, ama al país y lo último que quiere es ver caos de nuevo en nuestras tierras- Kuvira parecía bastante animada a pesar de que sus palabras eran dichas con el acento brusco de Zaifu.

-¿No le parecerá sospechoso que llegues con el Avatar?- Mako preguntó desde la cabina trasera.

-Kei Long confía en mí -Kuvira apretó el volante, parecía estar concentrada en algún recuerdo- Estarás a salvo a mi lado.

Korra tuvo que bajar la ventanilla para tomar aire, Kuvira coqueteando con su ex era algo inesperado y ¿desde cuándo eran amigos? Mako nunca había hablado de la maestra metal, el Avatar se preguntó brevemenete si él hablaba de ella con Kuvira.

-¿Cuánto falta para acampar?- Mako sono desepesperado de repente.

-Media hora.

-¡No sé si Naga aguante!

-!Tendrá qué!- Kuvira acelero un poco -Haré que sean 20, iremos por carrocería así que sujetate de algo.

El Avatar detestaba la amistad de los dos cada segundo más.

* * *

Kuvira se estaciono a 30 metros de la carretera principal y comenzó a buscar las tiendas de campaña, Naga brincó feliz de la camioneta y se oculto detrás de unos árboles, Mako agarró la dirección contraria.

Las dos mujeres eran proficentes en armar tiendas de campaña, aun así en cuanto Mako volvio Korra lo mando junto a Naga a recoger leños para la fogata. Las dos chicas armaron, cada una por su cuenta, una tienda de campaña para al menos dos personas.

-¿Cómo estaremos divididos?

-Yo contigo, Mako con Naga- Korra contestó mientras acomadaba piedras para la fogata.

La maestra metal observó al Avatar con una ceja alzada, pero no comentó nada mientras aseguraba la carpa.

-¡Encontre el lago!- Mako dijo en cuanto volvió, después dejo la madera a los pies de Korra con prisa y recogió una de sus mochilas-¡Voy bañarme!

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo ya estaba corriendo con un bulto de ropa bajo el brazo, Naga siguiendo su rastro. Kuvira parpadeo una vez y después sujeto el hombro de Korra.

-Estamos en el lago Alfaq, rodeadas de monte. No es prudente bañarse a estas horas sólo. Iré por él, si usted confía en mí, Avatar Korra -la voz metodica de Kuvira llamó la atención de Korra, la cual estaba preparando la fogata.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, esta era una prueba de confianza. Korra permitía a Kuvira alejarse de su vista a pesar del pasado y de las advertencias de Asami, Raiko o Tenzin.

Korra accedió con la cabeza y Kuvira marchó en dirección al lago cargando una lampara de aceite.

La espalda de Kuvira siempre estaba cargada de seguridad, e iluminada por los últimos rayos de luz parecía un caballero en rescate de una princesa en apuros.

Korra sacudió su cabeza ante tal idea, Mako no era una doncella, aunque estuviera embarazado y bañandose en un peligroso lago, quizas completamente desnudo, mostrando su figura sin reparo. Kuvira lucia tan atractiva y fuerte que podría tomarlo en sus brazos. Ambos estarian en un lago, empapados, iluminados por una suave luz del atardecer digna de un libro de romance.

El pensamiento era increiblemente ridículo, pero la idea de los suaves labios de Mako siendo besados por alguien más la asaltó. Korra fue en dirección de ambos a detener el beso.

Se detuvo al escuchar el gruñido de Naga a la distancia.

Kuvira estaba a un metro del perro-oso, en medio de las dos, Mako con una camisa holgada y pantalonea flojos estaba hablando, aunque a esa distancia Korra solo pudo captar la palabra "olor". Kuvira accedió con la cabeza y ambos se voltearon hacia el campamento.

Con tan poca luz Korra no pudo ver sus rostros con claridad, pero la rigidez que tomó Kuvira daba bastante indicación sobre su sentir. La prueba de confianza entre ellas había sido fallada, aunque no por los motivos que Kuvira creía. La que había fallado era Korra.

Mako acarició el pelaje de Naga y se montó en ella, lanzó una mirada a Kuvira y paso a un lado de Korra, tan cerca que ella pudo ver su brazo izquierdo, rojizo y con lo que parecian transparentes flores rosas dibujadas en él.

Los ojos de su amigo la miraron por unos segundos y ella se olvidó de Kuvira y del mundo, ese instante era solo de ellos.

-Ya que esta aquí, Avatar, acompañeme mientras me baño - la maestra metal distrajo a Korra de los ojos de Mako y su pequeño momento. El maestro fuego sonrió y se retiró sin decir palabra.

La maestra metal comenzó a quitarse la ropa, la lampara que estaba en el suelo lanzó sombras por todo el cuerpo bien formado y Kora agradeció a la oscuridad por ocultar su sonrojo debido a lo extraño de la situación.

-¿Me acompaña?- Kuvira preguntó mientras se metia al agua.

Korra se acercó al lago y se desvistio también, vista fija en Kuvira, notando como su largo cabello negro enmarcaba la cara ovalada y un fino mechón negro cubría el seno izquierdo de la mujer.

-No planeaba huir, Avatar.

Korra mojo su cabello y miró a Kuvira, la cual se acercaba a ella despacio, el agua les llegaba a ambas un poco abajo de los pechos pero aún así Korra tenía todo el ser de Kuvira al descubierto. Cómo cuando ambas habían estado en el mundo espiritual mostrando su alma ante la otra.

-Lo sé. Perdón, Kuvira.

La otra mujer miro a Korra profundamente como sopesando todo su ser, y finalmente abrazo a Korra, acercando ambos cuerpos tanto como les era posible, las cabezas de ambas reposando en el hombro de la otra.

La culpa de haber desconfiado en Kuvira se despejo en ese instante, y sus manos devolvieron el abrazo.

Ella pudo escuchar los pesados pasos de Naga y como algo era tirado al suelo. Pero sobre todo, el calor de Kuvira, misericordioso y gentil.

* * *

Sus manos y pies estaban atados, el metal iba rumbo a ella, a meterse en su piel y robarle su vida. La sombra de Vaatu se alargaba sobre ella amenazantemente. Comenzó a correr aun encadenada por las calles de Ciudad República, todo era iluminadó por la luz amarilla del portal, formando oscuras sombras alargadas. La misma sombra de Korra pasaba por los cadáveres de personas, una tenía su estomago abierto y la sangre aún brotaba por la herida. Esto era por culpa de Un-Siv.

Antes de que Korra pudiera gritar un brazo golpeó su cara y el Avatar se despertó.

Kuvira dormía placidamente a su lado, tomando todo el espacio que podía y empujando con su codo el costado de Korra.

El Avatar salió de la tienda de campaña y se dirigió a la de Mako, una pequeña llama en su palma para iluminar su camino, llevaba una semana sin pesadillas e ilusamente las había olvidado, quizás Mako tampoco podía dormir y ambos platiacarian de ello.

En lugar de encontrar a un Mako con insomnio, lo encontró dormido, recostado sobre Naga y tapado por una manta azul. La perro-oso alzó las orejas ante la presencia de Korra y en cuanto vio que era el Avatar volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-Korra - Mako susurró entre sueños, el Avatar apagó el fuego y volvió a su cama, se sentía más tranquila al saber que él estaba bien. Y culpable por eso mismo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente mientras recogian las tiendas de campaña un pequeño espíritu en forma de pez globo y color azul se acercó a Korra.

-¡Avatar! La intente encontrar en la ciudad de concreto destruida. Necesitamos su ayuda.

-¿Para qué?- Korra presentia que algo estaba muy mal.

-Hay un bebe que necesitamos encontrar antes que los seguidores de Un-Siv, Avatar. Su ayuda es urgente.

-Lo tengo bajo control.

En su vista periférica Korra pudo ver como Kuvira y Mako intercambiaban miradas, como si algo estvierna ocultando algo, incluso mordian sus labios de la misma forma, había algo en eso que le revolvia el estomago.

-¡Ayudenos Avatar!- el pez globo comenzó a crecer hasta tener el tamaño de un oso adulto -¡Donde esta el bebé!

Korra tuvo que empujar al espíritu con aire control y apresurados los tres humanos guardaron todo detrás de la camioneta, Naga no espero instrucciones y tambien subió.

Mako se puso en el lado del conductor y Korra y Kuvira en el de pasajeros.

El espíritu los persiguió por al menos una hora, acompañado de otra docena que había salido de quién sabe dónde. Finalmente desistieron, pero aun así Mako condujo hasta el medio día y no se detuvo sin que antes Korra no verificara con sus poderes que no había espíritus cerca.

Korra observó como, con el carro ya estacionado, Mako llevaba su mano derecha a su vientre y sonreia ligeramente, pero estaba demasiado palido, su frente y ropa mojada de sudor y su mano izquierda sujetaba con fuerza el volante. Korra aparto la mano blanca de Mako del vientre y colocó la suya sintiendo la pequeña energía completamente normal.

Kuvira abrió la puerta del pasajero, bajo de la camioneta. Detras de ella Korra bajo también, se dirigió con rapidez al lado del conductor y comenzó a ayudar a Mako a salir, el evento aún lo tenía intranquilo y sus mano seguia aferrada al volante.

Sujeto la mano derecha de Mako del trayecto de la puerta a la parte trasera de la camioneta y tras acomodar todo el equipaje que se había desacomodado, recostó al maestro fuego en el costado de Naga, Kuvira comenzó a desempacar unas bolsas de comida.

Con tanta adrenalina Korra había olvidado que llevaban al menos ocho horas sin comer, lo cual para Mako no podía ser bueno y para un grupo que viajaba con temor de una emboscada, la muerte.

Naga gruño a Kuvira un poco pero al final acepto comer con ella y los demás en la parte trasera del carro.

Llegaron a Ba Sing Se después de cinco días de viaje, el hombre que Kuvira había puesto a cargo de la metropolis, Kei Long, los atendió en la entrada del palacio y programó una junta para el próximo lunes, donde podrían hablar las condiciones del nuevo cambio con calma.

Los tres fueron llevados a una suite de tres habitaciones donde podrían quedarse mientras esperaban la fecha.

Mako quizo ir a ver los jardines y aunque Korra queria verlos tambien, no lo acompañó para no dar falsas impresiones a Mako y vigilar la salud de Kuvira, que era la que había manejado todo el día anterior y había esquivado una emboscada de unos bandidos. Ahora la fuerte mujer durmia tras una ducha.

Tras asegurarse de que la maestra metal estubiera dormida en otra habitación, Korra se comunicó con Asami, y tras verificar que la línea no estaba intervenida con sus poderes Avatar, le preguntó como iba todo en la ciudad: Los espíritus estaban agitados y aun no había rastros de ningún niño fuera de lo común, pero en lugar de preguntar a Korra por Kuvira o Mako, Asami insistió a Korra intentar algo nuevo

...

Korra estaba demasiado concentrada con la voz de Asami y su propia mano acariciando su entrepierna que no escuchó cuando Mako abrió la puerta del cuarto, justo a tiempo para escuchar a Korra gritando el nombre de Asami.

Korra se detuvo y miró como sus ojos dorados viajaban del teléfono a ella, su piel más blanca que el papel se empezaba a poner amarilla, retrocedio unos pasos fuera de la habitación y cerro la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

Korra tambien sentia que le faltaba sangre y con sus finos oidos pudo escuchar como Kuvira le preguntaba a Mako cuál era el problema y que quien habia gritado, sin embargo el joven la ignoró y sus pasos se fueron alejando de la suite.

Dos pares de zapatos salieron por la puerta principal y en el auricular la voz de Asami la llamaba histerica. Korra colgo sin decir palabra y se acosto en el sillón reprendiendo su estupidez.

* * *

.

.

.

El jardín del Palacio era elegante, con un hermoso vivero lleno de las flores más bellas que Mako hubiera visto, además de una majestuosa decoración grabada en los vidrios con imágenes del sol y la luna.

Mako lo había visitado unas horas antes y se descubrió corriendo al lugar sin pensarlo. Necesitaba aire y al mismo tiempo quería que la tierra lo tragara, se detuvo a mitad de un puente y vio su reflejo difuso en el agua.

Respirar era complicado, sentía un peso frio en el pecho y una indigestión en el estomago. _El bebé_

-¿Estas bien ahí? Hace más de dos semanas ya no hay más visiones -Mako escuchó su propia voz quebrarse y tuvo que recargarse en el descanso del puente -Pero sueño con ella y contigo todo el tiempo...y a veces el tío Bolin y Kuvira nos visitan en una casa...pero soy un idiota. Ella esta con esa, aún...yo creí que quizás...pero quizás solamente quiere algo con Kuvira..¡Ja, Ja!

El maestro fuego mordió sus labios y contuvo el deseo de llorar en el suelo, aun así escondió su cara en sus manos.

-¡Mako!- una fuerte voz femenina gritó desde la puerta del vivero y escuchó los pasos de Kuvira dirigirse a él -¿Qué paso?

-¡Nada! ¡Vete! - el maestro fuego intentó sonar cordial pero las palabras por si solas eran hostiles.

Kuvira no dijo nada y salió del lugar dejando al hombre lidiar con su corazón roto por la siguiente hora sólo. Al final la hora de la cena llegó, Mako sabía sus obligaciones hacia su cuerpo así que salió del lugar cabizbajo.

La maestro metal estaba haciendo guardia y al verlo lanzó una sonrisa amable a Mako, él se sintió agradecido por todo eso.

* * *

.

.

En la noche, Korra llamó a Asami para disculparse, Mako no le había dirigido la palabra tras volver un poco antes de las nueve, junto a Kuvira, que fue la única que se digno en darle las buenas noches. Todo era un desastre.

En cuanto cerró los ojos vio a Zaheer y se levantó sobresaltada, aparentemente la sombra de lo que había ocurrido la seguiría por toda su vida.

Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar y Korra no tubo otra opción que levantarse.

Salió a la sala común y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Mako, con increible ligereza, digna de una maestra aire, se acercó a la cama, lo miró dormir acostado sobre su costado, su respiración la tranquilizaba. A veces temía que al despertar Mako tendría el vientre abierto desde adentro, que Un-Siv se mostraría sonriendo sobre una pila de cadáveres.

Pero esos pensamientos desaparecían en cuanto veía que él estaba a salvo.

Los días siguientes fueron de preparativos sin fin para el nuevo cambio político, donde Korra y Kuvira convencieron al nuevo regente de que aceptara las condiciones de Wu sobre las elecciones, donde el mismo Kei Long y sus ayudantes quedarían como candidatos.

Una vez que Ba Sing Se aprobó la Carta Constitutiva de los Estados Soberanos de la República Tierra, anteriormente el Reino Tierra, todo quedo dispuesto para que se marcharan en dos días rumbo a la siguiente gran metropolis.

Mako seguía actuando extraño con ella pero eso solamente significo un par de noches de chica con Kuvira, aunque ninguna sabía si hablar sobre los planes para estabilizar la región contaban como noche de chicas.

* * *

 **Continuará..**

.

.

.

 **Feliz Navidad :-)**


	9. Problemas de chicas

**Por asuntos de la escuela hubo unas cuantas complicaciones. Pero aquí está el capítulo prometido.**

 **Saludos a Ariel, si lo lees. Este capítulo corto fue escrito pensando en ti, de otra forma no me puedo motivar a escribir ni una sola palabra.**

* * *

 **Problemas de chicas**

Mako realmente quería olvidar sus sentimientos por Korra, hundirlos en el fondo del océano y jamás en su vida volver a pensar en ellos, era lo correcto considerado que ella y Asami estaban juntas. En algún momento de su ira y desesperación Mako había despreciado a la mujer Sato con ahínco, su caridad olvidada tras el recuerdo amargo de estar sólo en una celda y la falta de ayuda o confianza. Pero aún así, Mako sabía que la relación entre Korra y Asami debía ser respetada.

Claro, ninguna de ellas dos se había preocupado por el corazón de Mako en ningún momento. Primero Korra metiéndose entre él y Asami, incluso besándolo. Después Asami saltando a él cuando llevaba un solo día de haber roto con Korra (y después lo había dejado en la cárcel). Y después las dos estaban saliendo. Intentar robar a Korra era parte natural del ciclo quizás, y la idea le repugnaba.

Caer tan bajo cómo ellas dos de nuevo. Cómo un perrito golpeado que vuelve a su amo obedientemente, su corazón aún palpitaba por Korra, y más de una vez durante su estancia en Ba Sing Se, él temió que el Avatar le propusiera una relación libre. Sí lo hacía Mako ya tenía su decisión tomada, jamás volver hablar con ella.

El corazón de Korra era sólo para él o no había trato.

Y sí, él seguiría intentado conquistar a Korra, de nuevo. Si fallaba quizás dejaría por fin su amor juvenil, y su corazón dejaría de palpitar de felicidad con su sonrisa y su bebé y ellos dos formarían una familia.

-¡Estas loco!- se recriminó así mismo en voz alta, detrás de él Kuvira alzó una ceja.

-¿Quíen esta loco?

-Yo -Mako contestó y volteó a ver a la maestra metal, notando como el vestido verde que traía la hacia parecer más humana que la figura inamovible de metal que antes pensaba -Korra...ella esta en relación con alguien más.. Y yo soy un idiota.

Los engranajes en la cabeza de Kuvira comenzaron a girar, pensando en la mejor forma de hablar de la situación, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos para retomar su implacable compostura.

-Parece que le gustas. Ella es una persona con un buen corazón. Tienes al menos otros cuatro meses para saber si es cierto o no, si te rechaza.. -Kuvira tomó el hombro de Mako, su mano firme le brindaba la solidaridad que tanto añoraba -...yo voy a estar a tu lado.

Eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Mako, la modalidad del asunto era su mayor problema. Por suerte Kuvira lo entendió.

-Korra no es una mujer comprometida, y su pareja y tu no son amigos. Su pareja posiblemente me desagrada. No te diré que es la elección más moral en tu vida. Pero se que si no lo intentas jamás podrás vivir contigo. Aún así te recomiendo que esperes, la larga distancia terminará la relación antes que tú digas nada, y así tu mente estará en paz.

-Por alguna razón eso no es un alivio.

-Las decisiones con moral dudosa jamás cuasan alivio.

* * *

Kuvira amaba a Korra, pero sabía que tenía una obligación con Mako y si la decisión llegaba de elegir un camino tomaría el que fuera mejor para él (y lamentablemente para su corazón, los hombre podían ser demasiado sentimentales).

Decirle que saboteara la relación era de sus tácticas de guerra la más inocente de todas. Kuvira quería a Mako y Korra saliendo juntos, de esa forma su lealtad jamás estaría entre dicho. Era un plan ideal.

Hablando de planes, necesitaba idear un viaje al Pantano y sus cuevas. Solamente para verificar lo qué su alma e instintos ya sabían. El problema era que Korra no tenía proyectada ninguna visita cerca del lugar hasta dentro de tres meses.

El cielo azul parecía burlarse de su predicamento. Tardes tan hermosas no deberían acompañar momentos de indecisión.

Los tres estaban caminando por el bosque para llegar a una ciudad en la montaña. Llegar por carro era imposible, sin el sonido del motor el silencio casi se podía palpar debajo de la lengua, sin embargo los dos compañeros de Kuvira estaban demasiado sumergidos en sus orgullos para hablar y Kuvira no era la clase de mujer que realizaba pláticas sin sentido.

"Auch"

Kuvira miró su pie izquierdo para asegurarse que había escuchado bien.

Debajo de su bota negra había una especie de roca con pequeños ojos azules. La maestro metal removió su pie y aunque estuvo tentada a patear a la criatura, la rapidez con la que Korra se agachaba en el suelo para ver al espíritu detuvo a Kuvira.

-¿Estas bien, pequeño?

-¡Avatar! Vaya, de haber sabido que vendría me hubiera pulido, ¿ha que debo su honorable visita?

-Sólo vamos de paso, amiguito -Korra inclinó un poco su cabeza y el cabello corto dejo al descubierto su cuello.

-¿Va usted ha crear otro portal a dónde va? Aquí se está muy tranquilo sin ningún Lord, aquí no necesitamos portales, Avatar -la voz del espíritu era feliz y chillona, así que a pesar de sus palabras Kuvira fue incapaz de detectar descontento en el espíritu roca.

-No - los ojos de Korra parecían interesarse más en sus botas que en la conversación -¿Ha que te refieres con Lord?

-¡Oh, Avatar! Usted sabe - ¿la roca se había sonrojado o era imaginación de Kuvira? - Los grandes espíritus siempre reclaman territorio y súbditos, dicen que Ciudad República esta lleno de distintos lores peleando uno contra otro. Y más con el nuevo portal. Espíritus cómo yo no sobreviven en un ambiente así. Pero usted es el Avatar, por algo lo habrá hecho.

Kuvira recordó la calidez del portal, cómo el aire se sentía cómo agua y su propia forma parecía descomponerse en la luz. Era lo más cercano al no-existir que Kuvira hubiera experimentado, y sólo recobró la conciencia en los brazos de Korra y finalmente recuperó su cordura.

Una parte de Kuvira de preguntó si era así cómo se sentía la muerte.

Sin embargo, el significado que ella le daba al portal no era el mismo que para los demás. Para los espíritus era una puerta para conseguir poder en el mundo material, para los humanos era su boleto a otro mundo para explotar.

Korra en muchos sentidos había fallado en entender el mundo, dejando todo fluir sin restricciones creyendo que se balancearía todo con una mano invisible o algo por el estilo. Jamás podría Kuvira pagar la deuda de su vida o apagar su amor por Korra, pero la Gran Unificadora entendía que el Avatar tenía mucho que aprender antes de poder confiarle salvar el mundo o siquiera el Reino Tierra.

Mako parecía igual de confundido con el asunto, así que la maestra metal agradeció estar en la misión. Esos dos eran increíblemente inocentes.

\- ¡Avatar, tenemos que continuar! - Kuvira dijo mientras reanudaba su marcha. El Avatar y Makp la siguieron tras dar una pequeña reverencia al espíritu.

* * *

Korra entendía muy bien que sus acciones tenían efectos sobre el mundo, sin embargo por primera vez se percató de su ignorancia.

Con el asunto de Mako ya había sospechado que le faltaba mucho por saber, sin embargo saber que había facciones de espíritus peleando entre ellas por territorio y poder político era algo que tambaleaba todo su mundo.

Con los humanos apenas y podía mantener una suerte de entendimiento de sus juegos de poder, con los espíritus también involucrados quizás el asunto era ya imposible de manejar.

Era por eso que no podía dormir.

Estaban en una cabaña y como siempre Mako dormía en la habitación individual y ella tenía que soportar escuchar a Kuvira dando vueltas en la cama. Y cómo no había telefónicamente Korra había sido incapaz de comunicarse con Asami, aunque no quería repetir el incidente con Mako.

Súper: espíritus humanos, Asami, Mako. Era demasiado.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cuarto del maestro fuego, observando el respirar calmado del hombre con detenimiento hasta que sintió la presencia calida de Kuvira acercarse.

La otra mujer le preguntó con los hombros si algo estaba mal, y tras recibir una negativa de Korra, le indicó que la siguiera al cuarto.

-La mayoría de la gente considera perturbador que los observen mientras duermen -la maestra de metal comenzó y después se tapó bajo las cobijas. ¿Eso era todo? Korra estaba completamente confundida.

-¡Oh, Sí! Bueno, apuesto a que Mako no le importaría.

-...

-¡Agh! ¡No lo entenderías!

-¿Y usted lo haría? Apenas y entiende lo que ocurre entre los espíritus, mucho menos entiende lo que pasa aquí.

Kuvira hablando en acertijos era molesto.

-No es cómo si no quisiera entender...yo...ni siquiera se por donde comenzar.

La maestra metal se sentó sobre su cama y observó a Korra con detenimiento, sus ojos verdes reflejando la luz de la luna.

\- Si quiere saber, me dijeron de un lugar donde podemos entender mejor. Un lugar conocido simplemente como "El Pantano"

El Avatar parpadeó antes de acceder con la cabeza, era cierto. Cuándo ella había estado pérdida se encontró así misma, a Raava y a los hijos de Tenzin en el Pantano. Kuvira podía no ser la mujer más espiritual, pero Korra tenía que admitir que daba consejos muy sabios.

-Sí, tienes razón. Ahí debemos de ir.

Korra estaba tan feliz de tener una solución que en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó rendida al sueño, dejando a una maestra metal feliz de saber que su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente de nuevo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	10. Cuidado

**Cuidado**

Bolin amaba a su hermano, pero últimamente era difícil mantener neutralidad cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del susodicho.

Asami estaba preocupada por la posibilidad de que el maestro fuego decidiera entablar de nuevo un noviazgo con su novia, Korra. Bolín sabía que su pequeña familia de Equipo Avatar no soportaría otro desengaño amoroso y prefería que Mako se buscará a otra a destruir las amistades que tenían ya.

Era por ello que, junto a Opal, había comenzado una búsqueda de su hermano por vía aérea. Arriba de un bison volador surcaba el cielo en búsqueda de la camioneta de su hermano.

Esperaba poder encontrarla a tiempo, una parte de Bolín sabía que Mako tarde que temprano se confesaría a Korra y sería el final.

* * *

—No iremos al pantano— Korra dijo en lo que parecía ser la décima vez en el día a Kuvira.

—Sabe que el pantano sufrió mucho debido a mi falta de tacto, Avatar. Como el puente entre los dos mundos debería ser capaz de sanar el lugar del daño hecho.

Korra cruzó sus brazos. Ella ya no era el "puente entre los dos mundos", una parte de ella dudaba que lo hubiera sido en algún momento, muchas veces pareció más un título que algun Avatar inventó la gente creyó. Pero eso Korra jamás lo podría saber, Raava solo podía mostrarle cosas de sus vidas pasadas cuando alguno de los predecesores había usado su estado Avatar.

Había tantas cosas que no sabía. Una de ellas era que pasaría si Mako pisaba el pantano. ¿Un-Siv alcanzaría suficiente poder para matar a Mako?

Sus ojos voltearon a ver a Mako de forma inconsciente. Él estaba revisando el mapa y era obvio que les había dejado de prestar atención a Korra y Kuvira un buen rato ya.

—Entiendo —Kuvira dijo tras mirar a Mako también —Usted y yo nada más entonces, una expedición de chicas, sin hombres.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo no?

—El pantano probablemente tenga deseos de comerme viva, no creo que el Avatar Korra pueda proteger a más de una persona ahí. Además, como dije, necesitamos un tiempo de chicas.

Mako observó a Korra y por algún motivo su mirada se endureció. Si Korra fuera sincera, admitiría que ella sabía que su ex-novio estaba pensando en otro "tiempo de chicas", pero entonces ella tendría que decirle a él que no le importaba lo que Asami y ella hacían y que no le debían nada a él.

El Avatar sintió un poco de irritación ante esta idea, ya estaba a punto de defenfer su relación con Asami, cuando vio algo que la confundió tanto que se le olvidó que estaba enojada.

Kuvira había caminado hacía Mako, colocado su mano sobre el hombro de él, y sin ninguna palabra había habido un intercambio de algún mensaje secreto, pues él respiró profundo y accedió con la cabeza.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era posible qué...?

—¡Muy bien! —Korra agitó sus brazos de un lado a otro —Yo tengo que ir a preparar las bolsas de viaje.. sí... sí eso...

Ella salió corriendo hacía la camioneta. Su corazón golpeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho y la sangre caliente ardiendo en sus cachetes. No entendía nada.

* * *

Aparentemente sin la gran batería espíritual que proveía el árbol gigante, el pantano no era tan peligroso como antes, Kuvira sabía que el motivo de no traer a Mako poco tenía que ver con un miedo a espíritus vengativa que se la querían comer viva, pero aún así, ella esperaba más del lugar.

El Avatar caminaba cerca de ella, sus pasos tan fuertes y marcados como de costumbre, a pesar de ser una maestra aire, Korra era una persona muy brusca. Una característica que sobresalía más cuando la mujer estaba molesta.

Korra estaba molesta, Kuvira sabía que esa furia estaba dirigida contra la misma Korra, el mismo tipo de irritación que se siente cuando se es incapaz de recordar algo que se necesita fervientemente. Sí, Kuvira sabía que Korra no podía poner nombre a sus sentimientos, si admitiría sus celos podría lidiar con ellos, pero admitir tener celos era reconocer que aún sentía algo por Mako.

Una parte de Kuvira quería estar molesta al igual que el Avatar. Los triángulos amorosos eran cosas de niños que no ponían en odern su vida, débiles de corazón. Y aún así, ahí estaba ella, apoyando a Mako en silencio sin decirle que olvidará a Korra de una vez.

La maestra metal amaba a Korra también, algo producto de sobrevivir una experiencia extracorporeal y que sus corazones estuvieran conectados, y era por eso que quería que el maestro fuego y el Avatar terminarán juntos.

Kuvira dejo de pensar para ver de nuevo su alrededor con atención. Ahí estaba lo que buscaba.

—Mire Avatar, esa piedra parece estar tapando una entrada.

Korra colocó una mano sobre su cintura mientras inspeccionaba de lejos el punto señalado por Kuvira, su curiosidad trabajando y haciendo el trabajo de la maestra metal.

El Avatar abriría la cueva, vería las imágenes y mientras se orrorizaba con lo que veía, Kuvira obtendría su respuesta.

* * *

Korra sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver las imágenes de los rituales para la invocación de espíritus, había personas con monstruos saliendo de sus entrañas e indicaciones que decían lo que debía ocurrir y cuándo.

Kuvira estaba leyendo uno más adelante, algo sobre cómo un espíritu únicamente tendría energías suficientes para liberarse en los primeros dos meses dentro de su "vasija", después corría el riesgo de volverse un "humano más", Korra sintió un poco de alegría al leer eso.

Un-Siv llevaba ya casi cinco meses, si todo salía bien entonces Mako tendría un bebé bastante normal, fuera de su extraña concepción.

—Aquí dice que el Avatar aporta energía se pueden obtener mejores resultados —Kuvira leyó en voz alta — Hay que tener cuidado con los espíritus, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Hay que tener cuidado.

* * *

Al salir de la cueva, ambas mujeres sentían un peso quitado de sus espaldas, sin embargo no vieron a un pequeño espíritu con forma de cabra-búho, mirando las desde la rama de un árbol. Él había escuchado del retorno de Un-Siv y que eso cambiaría a los poderes del mundo espiritual.

Quizás seguir al Avatar le sería útil.

Con esa decisión tomada, siguió a las dos mujeres, sin que ninguna de ellas se diera cuenta. Sí, le sería útil.

* * *

 **Una disculpa a mis lectores, especialmente a Ariel (prácticamente me motive a escribir por los review de ella, muchas gracias Ariel)**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	11. Golpes

**Golpes**

Kuvira se sentía aliviada, despues de meses de angustia la enorme losa arriba de sus hombros se había desvanecido. Un-Siv no significaría el fin del mundo o el inicio de algún cataclismo, si no hubiera matado a Mako en cuanto tuvo oportunidad meses atrás.

Había muchas preguntas aún, pero sus respuestas eran imposibles de entender para una mujer con los pies plantados sobre la tierra como Kuvira. Quizás Korra, con sus poderes espirituales, podría decifrar los sonidos sin ruido del mundo espiritual. Ese algo que rodeaba a Mako y al pantano que era más un sentimiento que una sensación.

—¿Esta todo bien? —Mako, como solía hacer de vez en cuando, preguntó a Kuvira.

La tarde era tranquila, con viento frío que presagiaba el fin del día. A pesar de los años, Kuvira seguía sin acostumbrarse al cambio de clima entre día y noche. Antes de escapar de Suyin, las noches eran una jaula cerrada que ocultaba la realidad. Había días que Kuvira extrañaba la seguridad de esa jaula.

Mako, en cambio, parecía estar acostumbrado de más a las noches al aire libre, y detrás de sus pequeños gestos, ella podía ver al niño de las calles que alguna vez él fue. Con los espíritus rondando en Ciudad República y el mundo, había habido una disminución de niños de la calle.

—Sí. Estoy bien — ella sonrió de una forma que quería ser amigable, pero él no devolvió el gesto —Estoy preocupada, los espíritus y los humanos, es difícil creer que un día podamos vivir en paz.

Las cejas de Mako se arquearon hacía abajo y él comenzó a acariciar su panza sin perder su gesto de preocupación. Las palabras de ella parecían estar molestando a su ser.

Un sonido detrás de ellos los hizo voltear hacía atrás, donde estaba una Korra mirándolos con algo entre decepción y amargura, una de sus manos sujetaba un pergamino del tipo que se utilizaba para enviar mensajes por pájaros.

—¡Em¡ —Korra aclaró su garganta —Me llegó una carta..de Bolín. Dice que quiere hablar con nosotros.. sentí su presencia, la de Bolín, cerca de aquí. En un pueblo, si vamos ahora podemos encontrarlo... así que...

—No me interesa —Kuvira dijo con la mayor firmeza que pudo.

—¿¡Qué!? —Mako preguntó indignado, obviamente él sí estaba interesado en ver a su hermano menor.

—¿Encontrarse con Bolín nos proveerá de información? —Kuvira alzó una ceja y miro a Mako —No, no lo hará. En lugar de ello, pondrá en peligro nuestra misión.

—Estas dejando que rencores personales se pongan en medio —Mako alzó su dedo índice para acentuar su punto, pero Kuvira no dió ni un paso atrás.

—Tenemos un itinerario calculado con gran esmero, ayudaste a planearlo así que debes entender nuestros motivos.

—¿Qué aún sigues molesta porque Bolín eligió al equipo Avatar?

Los labios de Kuvira se volvieron una línea delgada y sus ojos se encendieron, la tierra bajo sus suelas parecía temblar con energía de anticipación. Korra dijo algo pero Kuvira la ignoró.

Bolín, para Kuvira, era un traidor. Alguien en el cuál no se podía confiar y que daba la espalda ante la menor incertidumbre, incapaz de tener otra causa que no fuera su ganancia personal. Y Mako debía entenderlo.

—Sí, eligió al Equipo Avatar sobre mí, y sobre ti —la vista de Kuvira fue directo a la panza de Mako y los ojos de él se volvieron grandes al entender la indirecta — De verdad, ¿puedes confiar en él?

—¡Claro que sí! — Korra interpuso su cuerpo entre los dos, su cara fija en la de Kuvira mientras decía esas palabras, una amenaza de violencia se mostraba en sus labios y la maestra metal sonrió antes de alzar sus manos en rendición.

Mako no había saltado a defender a su hermano, y para Kuvira eso era una victoria.

* * *

Al final, pese a la negativa de Kuvira, se comenzó el viaje hacia Bolín.

Kuvira conducía en silencio, y Mako se había ido a dormir a la parte de atrás junto a Naga, pero Korra sabía que los dos se estaban evitando.

Más importante aún, Korra sabía que no debía estar feliz por la pelea de los dos.

Al principio, cuando los había ido a buscar, cuando los encontró platicando tan cerca uno del otro, Korra sintió su estómago hacerce nudos y su corazón había perdido algunos latidos, pero después de verlos discutir, el Avatar sentía una sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

Kuvira la había visto sonriendo una vez, pero solo alzó su vista al cielo e ignoró a Korra de nuevo.

—Algo está mal.

Korra volteó a ver a la maestra metal, quien la miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes.

El aire de afuera era húmedo y rancio, molestando su paladar.

—Algo está mal —dijo por segunda vez, y el Avatar abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta que era ella misma quien se estaba dando el aviso. Pero era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Mako podía contar contar con los dedos de las manos las personas que sabían del bebé. Kuvira lo sabía desde el principio, incluso se disculpó con él.

Korra era el Avatar, y por lo tanto era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella se enterará, como terminó pasando. Pero a ninguna él le había dicho nada.

¿Podría decirle a Bolín la verdad? Una parte de Mako temía a las burlas y a su virilidad dañada, pero la parte más amable de Mako, temía por el bien de su bebé. De la pequeña existencia dentro de él que lo necesitaba y confiaba en Mako su vida.

Por mucho que odiaba las palabras de Kuvira contra Bolín, lo cierto es que Mako tenía que admitir que su querido hermano podía no ser muy confiable y tendía a tomar el lugar de otros, como cuando prefirió a Varrick. O a Asami.

—¡Demo...!— Mako cruzó sus brazos y se intentó concentrar en el sonido del motor para olvidar lo molesto que estaba.

Por culpa de Kuvira, Mako ya no estaba seguro si quería ver a su hermano. Korra parecía no haberse dado cuenta del cambio de deseos de Mako, pero no sería la primera vez.

Korra se había ido al mundo espiritual y vuelto con una novia, sin importarle la confesión de Mako y ahí estaba él, sufriendo por ello como un tonto.

Antes de seguir en su espiral de depresión, Naga lamió el cachete de Mako, dejando toda su cara salivada y el realizó una pequeña mueca de asco al mismo tiempo que se reía de lo ocurrido.

Observó a Naga. Ella lo seguía queriendo, y si existía un vínculo entre Avatar y mascota, quizá eso significaba que Korra lo seguía amando.

Después de todo, en la tarde, ella lo había defendido de Kuvira. Inecesario pero al igual que aquella vez, al principio, cuando encerraron a Asami, Bolín y Mako en la vagoneta de policías, Korra lo había miradó a él, sobre los demás.

—Quizá, soy un...

¡PUM!

* * *

Alguien gritó.

Kuvira no estaba segura si fue ella o el Avatar, pero al recuperar la conciencia, no le importó nada.

El carro estaba de cabeza, Korra estaba colgada de su asiento, su cinturón de seguridad deteniendola tanto como el suyo lo hacía a Kuvira. La otra mujer tenía una herida en la cabeza que sangraba dejando caer gotas gordas de sangre que tintineaban al chicas contra el metal del carro.

—¡Mako!

Kuvira se dijo así misma para volver al mundo real, y con una de sus manos desabrochó su cinturón y con el otro detuvo la caída, despues salió por la ventana del carro. Le faltaba aire y estaba intentando recuperar un poco con sus jadeos, pero fuera de ello se sentía bien.

Corrió hacia la parte trasera del carro.

Las puertas estaban abiertas y había un olor a alcantarillas que la hizo retroceder, se armó de valor y buscó una de las lámparas para ver en la noche. Ni Mako ni Naga estaban ahí, así que tenía que buscar rastros, para lo que ocupaba luz.

Mientras buscaba, gritó el nombre de Korra, pero no obtuvo respuesta ¿estaba respirando siquiera?

Kuvira encontró la lámpara y volvió con el Avatar, pero la mujer seguía colgando de cabeza. Gritó su nombre una vez más mientras la sacudía, iluminando la cara ensangrentada con la lámpara, pero no había ningún gemido de dolor o alguna señal de vida y Kuvira sintió su sangre irse de su cuerpo.

El aullido de Naga la sacó de su frenesí de intentar despertar al Avatar.

—Voy por Mako —Kuvira dijo mientras se quitaba sus botas, dejando sus pies descalzos al estilo de antaño. Una vez ella había encontrado a un niño perdido de esa forma, y en su estado mental tenía sentido.

La maestra metal se puso de pie y sintió la mugre debajo de sus pies, una sensación necesaria para encontrar a Mako. Sí, lo más importante era encontrar a Mako y solo sentir la tierra era necesario para ello. Los sentimientos no.

Había un rastro de agua amarilla y viscosa, así que Kuvira comenzó su búsqueda, con única compañía una lámpara y el olor a alcantarillas.

* * *

 **continuara...**

* * *

 **Leí un review, y pensé...guau, tengo lectores...mejor escribo algo para ellos. Y aquí está esto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	12. Rescate

Rescate

El olor a cloaca parecía volverse más fuerte a cada paso que Kuvira daba hacia dentro del monte. Ella conocía los olores de su tierra, así que sabía que el asqueroso olor la guiaría a lo que fuera que los atacó y que quizás había secuestrado a Mako.

Tras minutos de caminar en silencio pudo ver una luz de un fuerte color naranja, que parecía más bien un brillante manto líquido que la luz de una hoguera. En ese lugar había también una serie de ruidos que querían ser palabras pero sonaban más a chillidos de animales.

"Espíritus", Kuvira pensó mientras se escondía detrás de una elevación en la tierra. Tenía que ser cautelosa, no sabía el estado de Mako y un combate era demasiado riesgoso para ambos. Los espíritus eran seres caóticos y peligrosos asi que tenía que esperar el momento apropiado para acabar con ellos.

No podía sentir a Mako ahí, tampoco la forma de los espíritus. Todo lo que sentía a través del tierra control era el líquido viscoso y asqueroso que cubría el suelo. Para su desgracia, debido al accidente, había fallado en pensar correctamente, y había dejado sus botas atrás. Las placas de metal en sus mangas tendrían que bastar.

Sus dedos de los pies apretaron la tierra, recordándole con eso que no tenía opción más que dejarse ensuciar, pero aún así no se sentía lista para realizar un rescate en algo que parecía ser aguas negras con la mitad de su arsenal cortado.

La carcajada inhumana de un espíritu la sacó de sus pensamientos y después de ver una llamarada naranja alzarse en el cielo, Kuvira decidió que ese momento era el más apropiado para atacar.

Lambió sus labios salados, respiró profundo y se impulsó al aire con una roca, saltando metros por encima de los espíritus. Él metal de su ropa, en lugar de entorpecer, era un reconfortante peso. Después de varios meses sin acción, la Gran Unificadora volvió al ataque, lista para vencer sobre los espíritus una vez más.

* * *

Mako abrió sus ojos para despertar en un lugar que olía a cloaca. La situación era tan similar a la de años atrás, que casi esperaba ver compañeros de la policía junto a él, esperando el turno para ser comidos por el espíritu glotón que vivía en la oscuridad de Ciudad República.

Se sentó torpemente. La mitad de su rostro sucio con una sustancia viscosa que ardía sobre su piel. Sin embargo, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Frente a él, a escasos metros, estaba el asqueroso espíritu que una vez amenazó en comerlo, mirándolo con grandes ojos que carecían de vestigios de humanidad. A su lado, espíritus que parecían muñecos malformados chillaban con voces que eran similares a las de adultos imitando a niños.

—Un-Siv

Mako apretó las facciones de su cara al escuchar el nombre. Una parte de él quería estar sorprendida por haber sido descubierto, otra, estaba dispuesta a fingir ignorancia hasta el amargo final.

—Tu energía, humano —el espíritu dijo en una voz rasposa —, tu energía tiene rastros de Un-Siv, ¿sera que el Avatar ya encontró a Un-Siv? Si me dices dónde está Un-Siv, tu muerte será rápida.

—Suena a un buen trato —Mako contestó mientras limpiaba su barbilla, su tono estaba lleno de sarcasmo, pero su cara se mantuvo neutral como si no lo hubieran amenazado de muerte y estuviera haciendo un trato en la seguridad de una oficina—Yo sé cómo encontrar a Un-Siv. Sin embargo, tomara un par de días.

El espíritu llevó uno de sus tentáculos al brazo cicatrizado del maestro fuego, rodeando la piel como si fuera agua y finalmente acarició su cuello dejando rastros de su presencia en cada centímetro que tocó. Mako mantuvo sus pies firmes en el suelo y manos apretadas en puños listos para defenderse. En ese momento necesitaba paciencia, se recordó.

—¿Es una trampa humano? — el agarre se volvió fuerte antes de abandonarlo —El Avatar está muerto así que si mientes lo único que logras es dos amaneceres más de vida para acabar siendo mi deliciosa comida.

"El Avatar está muerte" Mako escuchó. Después, el sonido de todos los espíritus y de la noche fue tragado por un opresivo silencio que amenazaba con consumir la vida en todo el planeta. El mundo era tan pequeño que la claustrofobia lo hizo olvidarse de como respirar.

El espíritu soltó una fuerte carcajada y Mako volvió en sí.

—¡MIENTES! —gritó con la fuerza de alguien al borde del precipicio —¡ELLA ESTA VIVA!

La negación e irá lo dominaban, su razón devorada por un deseo ardiente que no había sentido desde que tenía ocho años y creía que su odio podía ser capaz de solidificar la muerte. En ese momento, lo único que quería era vengarse.

Destruir al monstruo hasta que no quedará ni la más mínima ceniza en el viento o recuerdo de su existencia en la mente de cualquier ser.

El espíritu esquivo el ataque sin problemas, haciéndose a un lado como si no fuera una masa gigante de asquerosa putrefacción. Antes de que Mako se se diera cuenta, cientos de espíritus en forma de larva saltaron a su cuerpo. Cada uno de ellos, viscoso y pesado, le impedía moverse.

La incapacidad de lanzar fuego, en lugar de volverlo más errático, logró hacer que su mente se calmara lo suficiente para pensar en una estrategia de ataque. Necesitaba esperar el momento adecuado para dejar caer un mar de fuego sobre los espíritus de cloaca y desaparecerlos de la faz de la Tierra.

Mako cayó sobre una de sus rodillas por el peso de los espíritus sobre él y con dificultad logró mantener sus dos brazos frente de si. Sus ojos dorados, pese a todo, continuaron observando al enorme espíritu, calculando los puntos débiles Comenzó a hacer hervir su piel, buscando quemar a las criaturas sobre él y con suerte, matarlas.

—Humanos — el espíritu dijo altanero, una de sus extremidades sobre el brazo bueno de Mako. Sus labios salivando en anticipación —No necesitaras esto para llevarme a Un-Siv.

Mako comenzó a tragar aire, listo para escupir la llamarada más grande de fuego en su vida, pero una luz en el filmamento lo hizo detener su ataque. En sus labios, sucios con sangre y lodo, se formó una sonrisa cruel.

* * *

Las placas de metal perforaron al espíritu como si fuera mantequilla y Kuvira cayó al lado del brazo cercenado del espíritu. Sus pies descalzos pisando la tierra escondida debajo de centímetros de sustancia viscosa le daban la certeza de su victoria.

Ella no dijo nada. Siempre había momentos para dar discursos sobre el poder del potencial humano, sobre la voluntad y del deber. Pero eso era para las multitudes de personas. No para sus enemigos que ni siquiera eran humanos.

Kuvira alzó ambos brazos frente a ella, levantando dos muros a cada lado del espíritu. Sus ojos verdes brillando con la luz de la victoria mientras juntaba las dos lozas de roca, aplastando al espíritu como si fuera un insecto, incluyendo un sonido crujiente y sesos mugrientos cayendo como lluvia.

Una parte de ellos cayó sobre el cabello de la maestra metal, pero esta lo ignoro en favor de continuar su ofensiva.

Los espíritus de menor nivel, al ver la muerte de su líder, chillaron como animales heridos, enloquecidos como bestias sin amo, volaban por todos lados con garras abiertas pese a su apariencia de muñecos de niños y voces agudas.

Kuvira comenzó a lanzar dagas con rapidez, matando uno a uno los espíritus sin miramientos, la adrenalina de la batalla rugiendo dentro de ella sedienta de la victoria total.

Sintió el calor de una llama pasar por arriba de su cabeza y no se molestó en cerciorarse que el fuego estaba dirigido hacia algún espíritu tras de ella, pues confiaba en él.

Mako se había unido a la batalla, sus ataques clínicos iban hacía los espíritus que Kuvira no atacaba. Como si ambos estuvieran bailando una coreografía de una obra de teatro practicada con anterioridad, los dos se movian con gracia calculada y en perfecta sincronía.

Los espíritus intentaron huir al verse derrotados por el poder de los dos maestros, pero Kuvira desconocía que tanto sabían los espíritus de Un-Siv, así que eliminaría a cada uno de ellos sin dejar a ninguno vivo.

—¡Alto! ¡Kuvira! ¡Mako! ¡Basta!

Mako se detuvo en seco, manteniendo su pose de defensa pese a ya no haber enemigos cerca de él. Kuvira ignoró la voz familiar del Avatar. Desde que Un-Siv se presentó en sus sueños y Mako le había gritado en su celda, Kuvira había tomado una decisión en su corazón.

Quizá era que sus propios padres la habían abandonado y que Mako se aferraba a la criatura dentro de él con tanto amor, o quizá era la extraña amistad que habían formado por su gusto hacia los mismos libros y música, fuera cuál fuera la razón, ella había tomado la decisión de hacerse cargo de Un-Siv.

Kuvira sabía que los espíritus huyendo eran peligrosos, así que con su metal-control, llamó una de sus placas del suelo y la dirigió contra uno de los prófugos, lista para acabarlo y proteger lo que debía ser protegido.

La placa dió una media vuelta y cayó a metros de Kuvira, incrustandose en el suelo sin haber tocado a su objetivo, que huía a toda prisa por los aires.

—¿Qué crees que haces Avatar? —Kuvira preguntó en un tono frío de voz pese a tener un gesto de desagrado en su cara. Korra frente a ella tenía ambos manos arriba, como si no hubiera interrumpido el ataque de Kuvira con metal-control.

—Están huyendo. Atacarlos no está bien —Korra dijo, sus enormes ojos azules pidiendo clemencia a Kuvira.

—Ellos nos atacaron primero. Se llevaron a Mako ¡Casi nos matan! —Kuvira respiró profundo y sacudió las emociones de su voz para dar paso a su habitual tono calmado —Son peligrosos y deben ser eliminados.

—No lo permitiré —Korra dijo con seguridad, lista para defender a los espíritus como si fueran personas.

Mako miró a Korra, después a Kuvira, y finalmente, cansado, camino a medio de ellas y alzó los brazos, mostrando sus palma a cada una de las mujeres.

—Este no es el lugar para discutir —las amonestó tal padre decepcionado de sus hijas —Ambas están heridas, Naga esta herida. Todos estamos heridos. Necesitamos descansar y pensar en que vamos a hacer.

Después de decir esas palabras, sin esperar respuesta, Mako caminó a Naga y se montó sobre ella tras ver que no estaba tan herida como él creia. Las miró de reojo y las dos se lanzaron miradas altaneras antes de montar a Naga también.

* * *

Korra revisó el vientre de Mako, sintiendo la energía de Un-Siv tan saludable como siempre pese al susto de unas horas atrás. Ambos estaban escondidos detrás de lo que quedaba de su camioneta, aunque ella sospechaba que no serían atacados por espíritus en un largo tiempo.

Kuvira avanzó hacia ellos pero no preguntó nada, como si ya supiera del enorme secreto que los dos amigos habían guardado desde meses atrás.

El Avatar arrugó su frente en contemplación, viendo la cara neutral de Mako, iluminada por la luz suave del agua curativa, carente de sorpresa pese a que Kuvira estaba ahí. Viendo su vientre que ya tenía muestras de embarazo pronunciadas.

Había muchas personas que criticaban el cerebro de Korra, pero ella no era estúpida y todas las pistas se alinearon a la perfección en ese instante.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes lo de Un-Siv, Kuvira? —preguntó mientras dirigía el agua a una cortada en la cien de Mako, lista para curar las heridas superficiales, tras ver que no había ninguna interna.

—¿Un-Siv? —Kuvira repitió el nombre, y se colocó detrás de Korra para observar mejor por encima de ella.

—¿Mako? —Korra decidió cambiar su estrategia y preguntar a su viejo amigo al ver que Kuvira no tenía intenciones de cooperar.

—Desde antes que tú —Mako contestó neutral aunque agotado por los eventos de la noche —No te preocupes, es confiable.

—Y está aquí —Kuvira dijo molesta, sus ojos firmes sobre Mako, y ya cansada de tantas emociones por un día, tras reprobar a ambos con su mirada, camino al lado contrario de la camioneta y los dejo solos.

Korra no pudo evitar sentir envidia al escuchar la revelación de que Kuvira sabía incluso antes que ella. La molestaba que alguien supiera de Mako más que ella y que él no le hubiera informando que Kuvira ya sabía. Y qué Mako confiará más en Kuvira y los dos se llevarán tan bien mientras Korra apenas se enteraba de todo.

Tiró el agua al suelo e intentó ponerse de pie y alejarse de él, pues temía que los celos se la comieran viva si seguía cerca de él.

La mano de Mako capturo la suya, y la jalo hacía él. Antes de darse cuenta, los brazos de Mako estaban sujetando su espalda y pudo sentir su respiración cálida en su cuello.

—Gracias por estar viva, Korra— Mako susurró en su hombro, tan suave como la luz del amanecer, él la abrazo más fuerte, y ella devolvió el gesto sin pensarlo, dejándose oler su fuerte aroma de hombre que volvía a su cuerpo una hoguera de pasión.

Ella se separó de él, para poder ver su atractiva cara blanca, sus hermosos ojos dorados y sus labios suaves que le habían jurado amor años atrás. Los dedos morenos de su mano izquierda acariciaron el cachete de Mako con suavidad, recorriendo la piel movidos por una memoria que vivía más en su corazón que en sus músculos.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de quién fue el primero en cerrar sus ojos. O darse un beso apasionado. Tampoco supieron quién fue el primero en dejar que las manos viajarán bajo la ropa intima, o quién fue el primero en quitarse la camisa y pantalón. Ambos estaban felices de estar vivos, pero sobre todo, que el otro siguiera vivo.

Las caricias frenéticas continuaron incluso cuando no había ropa de por medio, solamente sus pieles defendían sus almas ante los toques ardientes del otro. Era un error pero ninguno de los dos podía pensar en detenerlo. Llevaban más de tres años esperando y en medios de jadeos, besos y caricias, ambos se entregaron uno al otro sin reservaciones como debía ser.

Ella lo escuchó gritar su nombre en éxtasis."Korra", ese era el nombre de la mujer que él amaba con todo su corazón. De eso Korra estaba segura.

* * *

...

Kuvira y Naga, sabiamente, habían huido al notar el cambio en el ambiente horas atrás. Las luces del alba ayudándolas a divisar un pueblo en las cercanías.

Ninguna de las dos estaba presentable. Pese a haberse limpiado con agua horas atrás, los rastros del accidente seguían sobre sus cuerpos.

—Esos dos no me merecen —Kuvira dijo a Naga. Después de pensar por unos segundos, se paró fuera de la vista del pueblo y señaló al suelo —Tu quédate aquí. No necesitamos que la gente sepa que atacaron al Avatar, ¿verdad?

Al llegar a la ciudad, vio una pequeña multitud de personas formadas en círculo, y en medio lo que parecía ser un bisonte.

Motivada por la curiosidad, se abrió paso entre la gente y sintió una jaqueca formarse al ver un familiar rostro redondo y ojos verdes. Como si no fuera suficiente, Bolin estaba acompañado de dos mujeres que Kuvira conocía muy bien.

La más baja, Opal, vestía un ridículo traje rojo y amarillo que, en opinión de Kuvira, era digno de un circo. Al lado de ella, vestida como la gran ejecutiva que era, Asami Sato, sonreía amigable a la gente.

Asami, la novia del Avatar. La causa de que Mako hubiera caído en depresión y el Avatar abandonará al Reino Tierra por unas vacaciones. Kuvira les dió una última mirada fugaz, se apartó de la gente y se alejó de los tres amigos de Korra sin llamar la atención.

Necesitaba una buena siesta. Pero ese pueblo ya no era una opción.

* * *

—¿Dónde creen que este Korra? —Asami preguntó en cuanto estuvieron instalados en un cuarto de hotel.

—No muy lejos —Bolin contestó feliz —Se va a alegrar mucho al verte. También Mako.

Todo lo dijo sin titubear, orgulloso del escenario feliz formado en su cabeza. Seguro de que tanto Korra como Mako los recibirían con los brazos abiertos. El equipo Avatar de nuevo reunido.

—Espero que no haya pasado nada —Asami mordió su labio y se abrazó así misma —Algo entre ellos. Yo amo mucho a Korra, Bolin.

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que todo está bien — él sonrió, tras ver la falta de respuesta de Asami miró a su novia, Opal, quién parecía sorprendida por la plática pero indispuesta a participar.

La pareja decidió dejar sola a Asami, y en cuanto estuvieron en su propio cuarto, Bolin miró a Opal con enormes ojos verdes semejantes a los de un niño que busca obtener regalos.

—Mako y Korra no se atreverían verdad.

—No sé, ¿importa? —Opal dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos —Esto era para asegurarnos que Kuvira no trama nada, no para vigilar un triángulo amoroso. Prioridades Bolin.

—Asami es mi amiga —Bolin se defendió.

—Mi mamá nos dió una misión y nada tenía que ver con Asami —Opal señaló, después, tras ver hacia la puerta, devolvió su vista a Bolin —Además aunque Asami sea tu amiga, Mako es tu hermano.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Opal suspiró resignada, y repitió sus palabras de antes.

—Prioridades, Bolin.

* * *

 **Escribi todo esto en un arranque de inspiración. Motivado por el review de Ariel. La verdad no sabía cómo salir del bloqueo después de las primeras 300 palabras, pero en cuanto recibí el review bam, el camino me fue mostrado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
